Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Deserted Island
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: Our favorite characters get stranded on a deserted island. With few supplies and only their wit, they must learn to trust each other as they fight for survival. Along the way comes surprises, couples and coconuts!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey guys, new story. You can tell from the title that there will be a deserted island involved. Read the first chapter and 1. tell me what you think and 2. tell me if I should continue.

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. THE HIGHEST HONOR GOES TO JEFF KINNEY.**

Enjoy!

* * *

It was summertime and the Heffley's decided to go for a nice vacation. They were in the airport, waiting at the gate to go to the Bahamas. What they didn't know was that the Hill, Gupta, Anderson, Jefferson and Farrell family were also at Gate E-9, waiting to go to the Bahamas.

Greg who was bored, waiting to use his stuff on the plane saw a blond girl. She reminded him of Holly but the chances of that were slim. Ah, Holly Hills. That long, wavy blond hair that was shiny and looked soft. Those beautiful green eyes that sparkled with excitement. Man was she gorgeous. Finally, the girl turned and Greg couldn't believe his eyes, Holly Hill was also going to the Bahamas!

"Hello Gregory," said Chirag interrupting his thoughts. "Are you also going to the tropical paradise?"

"Uh, yeah," Greg replied stupidly. "Hey, did you see? Holly Hills is going too."

Before Chirag could say anything, Rowley skipped over and said, 'Hi guys! You're going too?"

Greg didn't answer, instead he saw Holly talking to Patty, ugh. On the right, he saw Bryce walking up to them.

_Oh no. _Greg thought. _Bryce is going to sweep Holly of her feet. Well, there go my chances. _All Greg could do was sigh. First Holly was here, and then Patty, Bryce, Rowley and Chirag had to come along and ruin everything. Great, what else could go wrong?

"Boarding," a lady said. "We are now boarding for flight A190 to the Bahamas." Greg grabbed his bags and went to board the plane with his family. Greg went in the tunnel thingy and came on the plane. His ticket said 81B. It was two seat row. Who else was sitting next to him? Not dwelling on it, he pulled out a video game and felt someone sit next to him.

Rowley was sitting next to him. He pulled out a similar video game and both of them linked up. Now, they were playing against each other and Greg knew, he was gonna win.

* * *

Holly looked at her ticket which stated that she was sitting at 89A. She wondered who else she was sitting next to. As she walked up the aisle, the answer was sitting there: Chirag Gupta. The weird kid who apparently looked up her dad. Holly just shook her head and sat down next him. She took out her Ipod and headphones to make sure she could block him out.

* * *

Patty Farell couldn't belive her luck. First Greg Heffley and his weird gang were here and now Holly Hills was too. Ugh! Why did her life have to be so miserable? She was sitting in 93B, waiting to see who she'd be sitting next for the next hours when Bryce Anderson sat down. Man was he cute. The shaggy brown hair with those hazel eyes. Ah, it was no wonder why practically every girl, including herself, had a crush on him.

She remembered him walking up to her and Holly when he tried fliring with the blonde. Patty couldn't believe that she rejected him! So far, she was the only girl known to have done that. Who resists the whole package?

* * *

Chirag couldn't believe his luck when Holly Hills sat down next to him. Preparing to say something cool, she put headphones and connected them to her Ipod. _Well_, Chirag thought,_ I'll have to try later. _Chirag took out his book and started to read.

* * *

Rowley in the meanwhile, had broken out in a sweat trying to beat Greg. Greg hadn't lost his touch after months without playing. Just as good on a regular console. Rowley sighed, and tapped his fingers on the buttons faster.

* * *

Bryce, hoping to sit next to Holly sighed in frustration when he saw her already sitting with that kid Chirag. He kept moving up and sighed even more. He was sitting next to Patty, one of the smartest and scariest girls he had ever seen. He approached the seat and could Patty's eyes light up. Oh no. The girl even had a crush on him! What did he do to get such bad luck?

* * *

And then, we head to the only two high schoolers on the plane that we know. Rodrick Heffley and Heather Hills. Rodrick was chewing gum when a shadow approached the aisle seat. He looked up and saw Heather Hills. She sat down and subtley (real word?) Rodrick rubbed his hands. This was a good time to make a good impression on her. After all, he had hours to keep her company and no one else was near to ruin his chances.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," The captain said as his voice crackled over the PA. "This is flight A190, nonstop to Paradise Island in the Bahamas. Please buckle your seatbelts, keep your trays up, luggage in the over head compartments or beneath the seat in front of you and prepare for lift off."

As the plane lifted off, everyone looked out the window, saying a silent good bye to their home town for a while. It unfortunate that they didn't know that they would be gone longer then expected.

* * *

So whaddya think? First DoaWK deserted island fic. Please review and let me know of what you think. Also, thinking about putting some couples in there. Tell me what you think, review!


	2. Chapter 2: Worst Landing Possible

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. THE HIGHEST HONOR GOES TO JEFF KINNEY.**

Enjoy!

* * *

The flight was going to smoothly. Greg and Rowley were playing their own games as linking up could disturb the flight's plan and all that stuff. Greg who was dominating the virtual giants was starting to get bored. He paused his game and turned the portable game player off. He frowned at the fact that Holly was sitting right next to Chirag. He was not going to help him. After all, he had a crush on her too. At least Bryce wasn't sitting next to her. Instead, he had the worst luck of getting stuck next to Patty. Even Greg hadn't bad luck like that.

* * *

Chirag couldn't believe it. Sitting next to Holly Hills and he couldn't do a thing. This was the one opportunity he had and now it was gone. Because of her. She had turned her Ipod on before lift off, during lift off and after, right now. Although, he did feel bad for Bryce. Stuck next to that nightmare Patty. He shivered as the horrible thought of getting stuck next to her himself.

* * *

Patty couldn't belive it, Bryce Anderson was sitting next to her! She herself, was reading a book. Bryce playing a video game, something similar to Heffley's. Ugh, Greg Heffley and his little group of weirdos were... weird. At least Fregley didn't come along. Now that, would have been a nightmare. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the voice coming from the one sitting next her.

"Patty," She heard from the lovely voice. "Stop staring at me."

Patty could feel the blush envade her cheeks. Bryce hadn't looked at her, staring at his screen the whole time. Patty sat back and sighed.

* * *

Rowley was pressing the buttons so hard, they were practically getting squished. He realy wanted to win. After all, it was level 1. While Greg was on level 1,008. _Why can't I have Greg's gaming skills_ Rowley thought sadly to himself. Rowley knew that there was something between Greg and Holly. At first she was being nice, but then, at the talent show, he sensed a shift, a change. Rowley wasn't as oblivious as most people thought. There was just some things, people didn't know about Rowley, including his best friend.

* * *

Bryce was trying to keep himself occupied with his new video game but he couldn't. Even without looking at her, Bryce could feel Patty's eyes, trying to burn a hole through him. Bryce was getting annoyed. So you know what, he decided to end it.

"Patty," He said with his teeth gritted. "Stop staring at me."

He didn't look at her but he could hear her sigh and sit back. He knew that she was blushing, He would if someone told him that. Although that was the thing, he would never do it. Or at least not get caught.

* * *

Holly knew that Chirag was waiting for a chance to talk to her. Thankfully, her Ipod had enough charging to last the whole flight. She sighed. Chirag was nice, but he was also a little creepy. Especially that day in the roller rink. Why did all the boys have their sight on her? She had eyes on one boy only, and he was the one who responded the least versus the other boys. Too bad she was the only one who knew.

* * *

Eventually, the plane started flying by large masses of water, also known as an ocean and several little islands. At least, they looked little. Anyway, the water looked smooth as the plane started to shake a little. Turbulence, ah. No one panicked, after all, turbulence was felt on almost every flight.

Then the plane started to shake again, this time the shaking was longer. All the kids' stopped what they were doing. Holly turned the volume down discreetly so that Chirag wouldn't know. Rowley and Bryce paused their games. Chirag and Patty stopped reading to notice all the shaking. Then it stopped.

Greg who was looking out the window noticed water on his window and realized they were flying into a storm. They needed to land, now. Greg looked out the window and realized that, there really was no place to land. The shaking continued, and this time, it didn't seem to stop. Then, the plane's PA system crackled, "Ladies and gentlemen, please grab your life jackets and floatation devices, known as your seats. Put them on and be ready for the plane door to open, we're going down, fast." The pilot had a sense of urgency in his voice but was ironically calm.

No one panicked, yet. Everyone started putting their life jackets but it was extremely difficult to do as the plane was shaking violently. Then, everyone grabbed their seats in their hands and waited for the flight attendants to open the plane door. The door opened and the wind and rain gusted in making everyone take a step back. The plane was shaking more and the door with the wind and rain wasn't helping. "Kids hurry and go," Said an adult voice.

None of the kids disobeyed. They each fought the wind and jumped out. As they landed in the water, the salt water came on their face. Also, unlike before, with the smooth waters, the water was rough and raging. They fought to survive. They didn't have a care about the plane, their families or each other, just survival. As the kids swam, one by one, they spotted the same island. Each came and laid on the wet, sandy shore, exhausted from all the swimming. Before they blacked out, they saw one last thing, that same plane, still shaking in the sky.

* * *

Finally right? They're on the island. Gonna explain the survival situation a little more in detail in the next chapter. Please review! Makes me write faster! (Hint, hint).

~StarGirlWriter


	3. Chapter 3: Game Plan

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID. THE HIGHEST HONOR GOES TO JEFF KINNEY. DRATS!**

Here, we learn about the survival situation.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Greg woke up, he noticed two things, 1. He was laying down with his face in sand. 2. His eyes were irritated from the salt water and his mouth felt gritty. He felt exhausted and his leg didn't exactly feel right. Using his hands, he put his palms on the sand and tried to put himself up on his knees. Bad idea, he fell back in pain, there was defintely something wrong with his leg. It appeared to be evening and the sky was starting turn dark.

Propping himself up on his forearms, he saw that he wasn't the only one here. He saw Rowley, who was on his back, eyes. A tall girl which he was pretty sure and unfortunately Patty. _Joy, _Greg thought, _Stuck on an island with Patty. Oh a man's true dream._ Besides him, he saw Rodrick and a tall girl. She looked familiar, but she looked different. Greg was pretty sure had not met this girl yet.

* * *

When Holly woke up, she found herself on a shore but away from the water. She could see Patty, Greg, Rodrick and her sister by the water. She could tell though, Greg was up. His leg was in a funky position and she could that he broke it. She tried standing up and found that she had no serious damage.

Holly was wobbly after blacking out for a while. She could see Bryce on her right, on his back. On her left, Chirag was on his back too. _Is everyone still unconscious or... _Holly decided not to finish that thought, instead she walked up to Greg.

* * *

Greg could hear very soft footsteps approaching in his direction. If only he could turn on his back. He looked straight ahead until he felt someone sit next to him. He looked and found himself looking at Holly Hills.

"Holly?" Greg croaked, his voice hoarse.

Holly nodded. She could see relief in Greg's eyes," Yeah," She said. "It's me." Her voice sounded pretty normal.

Greg tried clearing his throat and found his normal voice back, "Are we the only survivors?"

Holly thought about her answer for a moment and replied, "I don't know. All I know is that you and I are up. Everyone seems to be unconscious."

Greg decided to test it out. He placed his arm on Rodrick and started shaking him up. Slowly, Rodrick started to open his eyes. The first he saw was Greg, in a weird position and Holly Hills sitting by him.

Rodrick yawned and said, "Little bro, you're okay. Where's everyone else?" Rodrick started to crane his neck.

Holly decided to answer that one, "All the kids except your little brother are here, including you and my sister." Then she added in a dejected voice, "I don't about our families."

Greg hated how sad Holly sounded but knew she was telling truth. He was pretty sure that no one had a clue as to where everyone's families were.

"Well," Greg spoke up. "The last thing I remember seeing was the plane up in the sky. Maybe they're on another island."

"There are other kids here?" Rodrick asked, gettting up. He saw that Holly was right. He recognized Rowley and Heather.

"One last thing," Greg pointed out. "I think I broke my leg." He gestured to his leg in the very wrong position.

Rodrick grimaced at the leg's position. He went toward some trees and took off some branches. Then he walked back and offered it. Greg looked at him confused.

"Crutches," Rodrick said. He gently, lifted Greg up on his feet and Greg put them underneath his arms. They felt funny but at least he could move.

The three of them went around, waking up everyone else. As soon as everyone was up, Rodrick made everyone sit in a circle and in the middle he started gathering some kindling. He gathered a big bunch and got two small and thick pieces of wood and started rubbing them hard. Eventually, sparks started to appear. He rubbed faster and the smell of buring wood filled the sky. He put both pieces of wood on the kindling and the fire was started.

He got bigger pieces of woods and slowly, the fire grew. With a roaring fire, he sat down next to Heather. exhausted.

"Alright guys," He said. "All I can say is that we're on a deserted island and we need a game plan. Any ideas?"

"I think we should to find water first," Rowley piped up. "Humans can only survive a week without water."

"Maybe we should look for a clue about our families," Patty said. "Also, if the plane is near and we can get supplies."

"I think we should make a shelter," Chirag said.

Rodrick nodded. Three good ideas. Rowley was right, humans could only go so long without water. Patty was right too, there could be a chance to possibly save their families. Also, if the plane was nearby, they could supplies. What were they supposed to do first? So, mentally, he started counting. There was 8 of them.

"Okay," Heather spoke up. "Good ways to start and until we find a consistent water source, I think we should work at night. During the day, we'll rest."

"Right," Holly said picking up. "I think we should split up though. Rowley, since you seem to know what're doing, how about you and Greg go look for water. Heather, Patty and I will go look for the plane, and Rodrick, Bryce and Chirag, you guys start on the shelter. Everyone okay with that?"

Of course all the boys except Rodrick agreed instantly with Holly's plan. Heather and Rodrick nodded while Patty was reluctant. Holly was going to lead them? They were going to be dead in a week. Before everyone dispersed though, Rowley asked a question.

"Who's are our leader? I mean, do we have one?"

Greg answered, "I don't we should have a leader. If one person has an idea, we'll just vote on it."

Everyone except Patty agreed but she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Another cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but I need a little time to get the survival stuff right. So, the next update will be soon.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Trying To Survive

**I'M BACK! DON'T OWN DOAWK, BOOK OR MOVIE. OH WELL**

* * *

"Alright Rowley," Greg said. "Do you have any ideas on how to find water?"

Rowley nodded, "There are a couple. First I'm looking for a tree with fruits or just a plain tree. Trees can only be around if there's a source of water around."

Greg didn't say a thing, just followed his friend into the forest. He was glad Rowley had thought of the water idea. He was also glad that there were a million stars in the sky along with a moon. Made it a little easier to look in the dark.

* * *

Rodrick knew he had a big job. He and these two bimbos had to build a shelter or shelters to house everyone.

"So," Bryce said. "What do we do first?"

Rodrick scratched his head, and said, "I'm not sure. First thing first, we need to make it a little further away from the fire. It's barely far away to not get wiped away from the shore. Also, we can't make near the forest, coconuts can fall on us."

"What about a cave?" Chirag asked.

"A bit of a risk," Rodrick said. "It's too bad we don't have any materials. A knife and some rope could help us."

Bryce who had been quiet looked down and said, "What about belts?"

Rodrick looked at the kid for the first time tonight. Belts were a good idea. Almost everyone was wearing one so that meant they had six.

"Not bad," Rodrick admitted thoughtfully. "Although that's only six belts. We'll need to use them wisely."

"Yeah and we need the belts," Chirag pointed out.

Rodrick swore underneath his breath. What were they supposed to do?

* * *

The girls themselves weren't exactly having good luck either. They were trying to walk outside the thick forest, hoping they wouldn't have to venture inside. The girls were quiet, hoping the boys would have some luck.

"You know," Holly said suddenly realizing. "What are the boys supposed to build with? They have no knives, rope or anything."

"They'll figure out something," Heather said with a tiny bit of hope. "Let's hope the plane is near by.

Holly reached into her pocket and was surprised to find her phone in there. She had expected it to be gone. Pressing the on button, she gave a sigh when it didn't turn on. Typical but, she had been a little hopeful.

Patty remained quiet. Dealing with Holly was a nightmare. Holly, the one who got perfect grades, had all the boys' attention, the one most liked by teachers... Now she had Heather, another Holly, only older.

As they kept walking, Patty noticed that it got darker and darker. It was getting harder to see and finally she spoke up.

"Um guys, I think we should head back. I can barely see anything in front of me. Maybe we should go back and help the boys build the shelter."

"You got a point Patty," Heather said. "Yeah, let's go back."

With that, the girls turned around and headed back to their camp, or really fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg and Rowley agreed to keep walking just a little further. They were getting close to a water source. Both boys could hear the distinct sounds of insects all around them but they didn't slow down. As they walked, Greg saw something interesting on his right through the thick trees. Could it be? Greg decided to dismiss the idea now. Instead, they kept walking and finally located a small little pond.

"We found it," Greg said excitedly.

"We did," Rowley said. He kneeled down to check the water. Crystal clear, and no trace of dead animals of any kind.

"Is it okay?" Greg asked.

"Yep," Rowley said. He went over to a tree and started shaking until several coconuts came down and broke in half. Rowley took them and started filling them up. Greg felt helpless knowing he couldn't help his friend.

Rowley could only carry 5 half coconuts so he knew tonight they would have to ration. He carried them and started walking back to the fire, carefully. Greg walked in front of him and eventually they made it back to the fire. What surpised them was that were was no shelter and everyone else was back.

* * *

The 6 teens were surprised to see Rowley and Greg back with half coconuts.

"We have found water!" Rowley declared.

"Yeah but we'll have to share," Greg added.

"Before we do though," Rowley said. "We have to boil it to kill any parasites."

Rowley thought for a moment and grabbed a branch. Then he took out his belt and carefully tied the coconut to the stick. He gently lowered it above the fire and waited for 5 minutes. As soon as he finished, he did it to the rest of the half coconuts.

With that, everyone passed the coconuts of water and drank the water. Almost everyone, except Patty.

"How do we know Rowley and Heffley haven't made a mistake?" Patty sneered.

Heather frowned and replied, "Well, they pitched the idea and had some success, unlike the rest of us."

"By the way," Greg said. "Um, I saw something that looked kinda like cave."

"Really?" Chiarg asked with sudden interest.

"Yeah," Greg said. "When we were walking, I saw something like it. I'm not sure it's a cave but it looked like one."

"We need to check it out tomorrow," Rowley said. "Because right now, my feet can't take another step."

"Then let's play a game," Rodrick suggested with a sly smile. "How 'bout Truth or Dare?"

* * *

Cliffhanger mania. Yeah, I can't help but write them, kind of a habit. Anyway, review! The more, the writier! Also, send some truths and dare in but only T.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**I'M BACK! DON'T OWN DOAWK, BOOK OR MOVIE. OH WELL. Fun comes, truth or dare. Also I should tell the order of the cirlce. Pretend they're a clock. Rodrick is where the 12 is and starting to his right, ****Bryce, Rowley, Greg, Chirag, Heather, Holly and Patty. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Greg asked. Deserted island or not, his brother hadn't really changed.

"Yeah," Rodrick replied. "Unless, you're chicken? Bawk, bawk."

"I'm not scared," Greg replied. "But we have to take a vote. All for Truth or Dare, raise your hand."

Everyone except Patty and Rowley raised their hands.

"Majority rules," Rodrick said matter of factly. "I'll go first, Rowley, truth or dare?"

Rowley was scared, unsure of what option to pick. Rodrick could embarass him with truth. With a dare whoever, there was no telling what he'd do.

"I'll pick, uh, truth," Rowley said uncertainly.

Rodrick grinned evily and said, "Alright chubby cheeks, tell us which person, that's here, would you kiss."

All the girls looked outrageous at the question while some of the boys were confused, angry and amused at the same time.

Rowley looked as if he were about to pass out. So he quietly mummbled, "I'dkisspatty."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rodrick asked. He really couldn't wait to hear this one.

"I'd kiss Patty," Rowley said much louder. "Are you happy now?"

Rowley sounded angry. Greg put his hand on Rowley's shoulder to calm him down.

* * *

**Patty's POV**

I can't believe Rowley said that! I mean don't get me wrong. Rowley is smart and cute in this weird way but I like Bryce, so, no. I don't like Rowley. At least, I don't I think I do.

* * *

**Rowley's POV**

Great. I just embarassed myself. Truth is, I don't really like Patty. Just like Greg and Chirag and everybody else, I don't like her. I didn't say Holly because Greg likes her. Bryce likes her. Heck I think every boy likes her. I mean she's nice but no more. She's more of a classmate, maybe even a friend. If I said Heather well, that would make things awkward.

* * *

"Wait, " Heather said. "Before we continue, we need to lay some ground rules. First, nothing more then PG-13 got it? Second, no dare can be too dangerous because in case you haven't noticed, we're on a deserted island. 3. I think we should give each person a chance to turn down a truth or dare. One for a truth and one for a dare. Agree?"

Everyone nodded and Greg said, "Rodrick truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rodrick said confidently, thinking his brother wouldn't come up with a good dare.

Greg thought long and hard but unable to come up with something he said, "Ah, alright, um, lick your armpit."

Everyone had grimaces on their face, including Rodrick. Yet, he took his shirt off and well he did it. Rodrick looked as if he was about to puke. Not a bad dare for a little brother.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Bryce said disgustingly. "Holly, truth or dare?"

Holly knew what Bryce was going to ask and she had a feeling as to what he was going to do so she said, "Dare."

"Kiss me," Bryce said confidently.

* * *

**Bryce's POV**

Now is my chance to show Holly Hills why she should be dating me and not some loser.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

Well, I guess this is where I find out about who Holly likes. As much as I hate to do so, I have to give Bryce credit. Good dare and probable question. Although, he probably should've waited until Holly turned down a truth or dare.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

This was the reason I chose dare. I'm not gonna do it. I'm going to show Bryce that I don't like him. Maybe this will shut him up and hopefully, hurt his ego a little bit. He needs to get it through his thick skull that I don't like him.

* * *

"I'd like to refuse the dare," Holly said crossing her arms. "I don't want to kiss Bryce."

Heather saw looks of confusion, one look of anger and a look of relief. That last look really made Holly glad she didn't kiss this jerk.

"What?" Bryce questioned angrily. "Why not?"

"Sorry Bryce," Holly said with a smile. "I was asked a dare and I refused it. Wait until your turn."

Holly was more then right. Bryce's ego wasn't hurt, it was practically shattered. That however, didn't stop him. It motivated him.

"Alright," Holly said with an small smile. "Chirag, truth or dare?"

Chirag knew what Holly did and he was not underestimating her at any cost. "Truth," He replied nervously.

"Tell us which person you would eat first if you had to," Holly said. Not the best but the most interesting question of the night.

Chirag thought long and hard about it. Who would he eat first? Finally he replied, "Fine, I would eat Patty."

The boys snickered at the thought. Holly frowned in confusion, Heather stayed neutral while Patty looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Come on Patty," Greg suddenly said sticking up for his friend. "At least he told the truth."

Patty didn't respond to that but instead asked, "Truth or dare Bryce?"

Bryce who was hoping his ego didn't get more damaged, bravely replied, "Dare."

Patty hoping he would say truth, instead said, "Switch places with Heather."

Heather raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Bryce slowly got up and sat where Heather sat. Everyone except Bryce was confused by the dare.

* * *

**Heather POV**

Why did Patty make switch places with Bryce? Does she... No probably not. I may be a girl but sometimes I just don't understand girls.

* * *

**Bryce POV**

So why didn't I refuse it? I couldn't risk it. My ego is practically gone. Although the dare was well, pathetic, it brought back a shard of my confidence. Again, maybe the dare made me look wimpier, like Heffley wimpier.

* * *

Since Heather and Greg were the only ones not dared or forced to tell the truth, Bryce decided to target Heffley.

"Heffley, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Greg said calmly.

"Tell us your most embarassing moment," Bryce said with a wicked smile.

Greg paled suddenly but knew which memory would suffice. "Well," Greg started. "My most embarassing memory would have to be when I was visiting my grandpa at leisure towers." Holly frowned hoping she wasn't involved. "See me and Rodrick were in this fight and during the fight I wrote something personal down. Rodrick woke me up by reading every word I wrote and I chased all over the place in my underwear." There were snickers from around the group. "Guys, I'm not done, there's more. So eventually, I get the "thing" and head to the bathroom to flush it. Only problem, I was in the women's bathroom. I was discovered and attacked. Rodrick got a tape of everything," Greg finished with blush present in his cheeks. Almost everybody was laughing.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

I am super embarassed, I knew Bryce was saving that one for me. At least, everyone bought my watered down version of the true story. Only one person seemed unconvinced, and that person, wasn't Rodrick.

* * *

**Bryce's POV**

Man that was funny. My stomach's starting to hurt from all the laughing. The only thing that really ruins the effect is that Patty and I are the loudest laughers. And one person, is frowning intently at me. Let me tell you, they're doing a pretty good job with the face.

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

Man I feel guilty. That Bryce kid asked that on purpose. I was one of the three not laughing besides Greg. Rowley and Holly surprisingly. Rowley was actually giving a pretty scary glare at Bryce.

* * *

**Rowley's POV**

I don't get what's so funny. If I was in that situation, I would die. Yet, here is Greg, unaffected. It's probably because Holly isn't laughing thankfully, that and the fact he can't walk away but hobble away. I was trying to give an intimidating stare at Bryce and I think it was working!

* * *

**Holly's POV**

Okay, that is mean. I mean, I wasn't really expecting something that embarassing, neither of us was except probably Greg, Bryce and I think Rodrick. I know for sure I was involved. I remember Rodrick looking at me with a blue book in his hand. The next minute though, he was gone. Hmmm.

* * *

The laughing died down in a couple minutes. All Greg did was ask Heather the question.

"Truth," Heather said wondering what the kid would ask her.

"One wish, what would it be?" Greg asked.

Heather responded immediately, "To get off this island safely."

Everyone had the same thought. Rowley looked up at the sky and noticed that morning was setting in.

"I think we should go look for the cave," Chirag suggested. "It is almost morning and I am exhausted."

Everyone agreeed and stood up. Greg started leading to what he hoped was a cave.

* * *

So far, my favorite chapter to write, ever! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprise or Two

Hey guys, StarGirl is back. And I have bad news. I'll share at the end of the chapter because I can tell you guys are kinda antsy for the next chapter so here. Bit of sadness, angst you know.

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID, MOVIE OR BOOK. JEFF AND SOME STUDIO DO. IF I DID, HOLLY AND GREG WOULD'VE KISSED AT LEAST ONCE, FANTASY OR NOT.**

* * *

Greg hobbled in front of the group, leading them to what he hoped was a cave. He knew everyone was exhausted, and if it was a cave, this would give them one less problem. Evenutally, Greg recognized the cavern, cave rock look and started pushing through the trees. To his dismay, it wasn't a cave, it was much worse.

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

I am really worried now. Now, we are in more danger then ever. I'm glad and not glad to discover that there was one here!

* * *

**Patty's POV**

Great, Heffley led us to a possible death trap, way to go Heffley.

* * *

A volcano. There sitting on the island, was a volcano.

"Good job Heffley," Patty sneered. "You lead us to a death trap."

"Hey," Rodrick said sticking up for his brother. "It's a good thing. Now we know that we have to be careful."

"You know," Rowley said stepping closer. "It could be a dormant volcano. There might even be a cave near it."

"Let's check it out," Chirag said.

They all walked toward the volcano and looked around. There was still tall trees surrounding the volcano. They all kept walking around and before them, was an amazing sight.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I can't believe it, it was here the whole time. Man, I wish we saw the volcano much sooner.

* * *

The plane. It was still there, in decent condition. The back of the plane was facing them and it was open. Bags were all over the ground. At least the plane didn't erupt in a ball of fire. They all walked towards very slowly, awestruck that the plane was there. Greg who was in front, carefully navigated around the debris and wings to see if there were any survivors.

The windows were gone and Greg could see the plane's pilot and copilot. They were dead. Greg bowed his head and was silent for a moment. The man who had stayed calm in the most urgent situations was gone. The man who had directed them to safety was gone. The man who had saved their lives, was gone. Greg didn't hear the others come around to find the same sight. He didn't hear the tears of the girls, Chirag and Rowley.

Greg felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Holly's. He saw her tear laced face and took her hand in his. It was meant to be a gesture of comfort but everyone except Greg knew that. They just stood there, looking at the plane as the sun rose. The start of a new day, their first real day, started on a sad note.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

I didn't know the guy, but he just saved our butts. I don't where our families are, but I have a feeling they're safe. And alive. Seeing that he gave his life for us, I was gonna make sure I get off this island alive, and honor his sacrifce.

I clear my throat and everyone's looking at me, "Guys," I started. "He gave his life for us and even though we haven't known him, I have a feeling he would want us to survive. We can't let him die in vain."

Holly sniffled and looked at me with a watery smile and said, "Greg's right. Come on. Let's go see what we can salvage from the plane."

"Wait," Said Rodrick. "Shouldn't we like bury him or something?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I mean, if we get off the island, he can be with his family one last time and get buried."

"Yeah but two things," Chirag pointed out. "1. We don't know how long we will be here. 2. His body will decompose. He'll be bones. I think we should bury him know. We get off the island soon, we unbury and everything's okay."

I just nodded. I guess being on a deserted island didn't change Chirag's brain from spewing out facts. We just headed to the back of the plane and started looking through the bags. Half of the stuff belonged to us. I realized that I hadn't packed anything useful except clothes and my video game player. It was an old model, the one that only plays games and doesn't have internet access.

Then I heard, " Score!"

* * *

Rodrick found his backpack and in it was his cell phone _and _his laptop. Everyone started crowding him, hoping to get some sort of signal. Rodrick, positive both were charged tried turning them on. Nothing. He tried again, nothing.

"It's not working!" Rodrick exclaimed angrily. He was positive his laptop and/or his cellphone would turn.

"Maybe the crash did something?" Rowley suggested nervously.

Rodrick just shook his head. It was in his bag, protected.

"It's okay Rodrick," Heather said hand on his shoulder. She knew, being on this island was keeping everyone down. She knew the laptop and cell phone was the little hope everyone had, that was gone.

"We probably wouldn't have gotten any signal anyway," Patty said surprisingly without a sneer.

"Hey," Bryce spoke up. "What about that black box thing?"

"That's right," Holly said. "Good thinking Bryce." Bryce smiled a small cocky grin at Greg. Greg, ignored it.

Instead, they filled in through the large gap, trying to locate the black box.

"Um where is the black box located?" Heather asked. No one had an answer.

"Let's check the cockpit," Patty suggested grimly.

As much as everyone didn't want to go, they knew they had to. They walked down the aisle and opened the door leading inside the cockpit. It opened easily and they stepped in. They saw an orange box near the ground and realized it was the black box.

"What do we do?" Rowley asked.

"We should say something about our situation," Greg said.

"Hi," Holly started. She kneeled down near the box. She felt stupid but this could help. "Anyway, this is flight A190 that was supposed to go to the Bahamas. Our pilot and co-pilot are dead. Um, we are not sure about half the passengers but we are on a unknown island with a volcano near. Please help."

Holly sighed, took Greg's hand and stood up. They did what they could. They went to the back of the plane and looked to see if they could salvage anything.

* * *

Not much right? Yeah, I know. Bad news: Leaving on July 10th and coming back in August. Don't know when. I may not update so bit of a warning. Please review, they make me write faster.


	7. Chapter 7: A Kiss

**Hey guys I'm sorry about the late update. Now I have a new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID, MOVIE OR BOOK. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING DISCLAIMERS.**

* * *

Everyone hadn't found much. Mostly clothes, books and other stuff. Greg was frustrated, what were they supposed to do? He had gone through 5 pieces of luggage and there was nothing to use.

"Hey I found something," Chirag yelled. In his hands were dental floss.

"Floss?" Bryce scoffed. "How does that help us?"

"Floss is a good substitute to rope," Heather said with a frown at the popular boy.

"If only we had a knife," Rodrick muttered.

"Let's check inside," Rowley suggested. "Remember, there are snacks and drinks on the plane, let's check."

With a bit of hope, everyone followed Rowley and they found the small galley, most of it not intact. The only thing he could salvage were some bags of mini pretzels. He gave one to each person. Everyone opened the bags and most downed the contents in a couple of bites.

"Now what?" Chirag asked.

"We crash," Rodrick said with a yawn. Within seconds everyone was yawning. The plane seats were most intact and with only 8 kids, there was a lot of room. Greg sat near the front of the plane and noticed everyone else crashed in the back. He didn't mind, he needed time to think. He couldn't sleep.

When they found the pilot, he held Holly's hand. He had meant it to be a gesture of comfort but at the same time, he kinda wished he could do that even in a regular situation. He really liked Holly and she seemed to kinda like him back, as a friend though. Ugh, middle school crushes were the worst. And now, they were a bunch of elephants erupting all aroudn him. Man, these kids could snore.

If only he could sleep. He was so stuck in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone sit next to him.

"Greg?" Holly asked sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

Greg broke out of his thoughts and said, "Yeah, just having trouble sleeping."

Holly smiled and said, "Me too. Everyone else is out cold. What's troubling you?"

"This," Greg gestured with hands. "We're on an island with a volcano with very little supplies and no one knows we're here!"

"That's not true," Holly said with a frown. "The black box is there in case this happens. We'll get help soon."

"I guess," Greg said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for exploding like that."

"It's alright," Holly said. "We're all a bit snappy but I have a feeling that there's something else bothering you too."

"A girl," Greg mumbled. "A girl."

Holly cocked her head to the side for a moment and said, "How is this girl bothering you exactly?"

"I can't tell you," Greg said. "You're a girl too."

"Yeah but who better to get advice about girls then from a girl," Holly pointed out.

"I guess can't argue that," Greg said. "I, I like this girl and I think she likes me, but I'm not sure of what to do."

"Tell her," Holly said. "What's the first that can happen?"

"1. Me getting embarassed," Greg said bitterly. "2. Um, well, you see..."

"Greg, listen," Holly said. "You think she likes and you like her. Tell her. Or even better, kiss her! Then run off."

"Yeah about that," Greg said. He never finished his sentence.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I took my own advice and leaned in to kiss him. It only lasted a couple of seconds before I backed out and walked away. Now it was now or never. I hoped he was talking about me.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

She kissed me! She kissed me! It was even better then I could imagine. All I know is that we kissed for a few seconds and when I opened my eyes she was gone. I need to find her, now!

* * *

Sorry guys, short chapter, cliffhanger, yeah. I didn't update 'cause I wasn't sure of how to handle the chapter. So please review. If I find 18 chapters by tomorrow, then the newest chapter of _The Fight For Survival _will be updated.

**PLEASE UPDATE. THEY MAKE MY DAY.**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Surprise

**Hey guys! Newest chapter updated as part of the deal. Hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DOAWK, MOVIE OR BOOK. IF I DID, THEN PATTY WOULD CEASE TO EXIST!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Greg's POV**

I hobble out of the plane, trying to leave quietly. Holly just kissed me moments before and ran out. What is it with girls? I swear are they confusing. Anyway, I hope Holly didn't run away too far.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I can't belive I just did that. I kissed him and ran away! I find myself on the shore, where are original fire was. It really is beautiful. The water is crystal clear and you can see little fish swimming by. The sand isn't as gritty but instead soft. The sun is shining on the whole island. Too bad, the island is deserted. It really is beautiful.

I sit on the sand, pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them. I really want to go home. I miss my mom, my dad and my friends. I'm glad my sister's here with me. Usually we fight a lot, but, I'm glad she's still here.

As I think, I don't notice anyone sitting next to me. I don't feel a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder. It isn't until i hear someone calling my name that I snap out of my stupor.

* * *

**Third Person**

Greg found Holly sitting on the shore. He hobbled as quickly as he could and sat down next to her. She seemed to be in a daze of some sorts. He put right on her left shoulder and she was still in her little world. It wasn't until he called her name that she seemed to be back in the real world.

Holly turns her head and finds herself looking into Greg's face. Before she can realize it, she's leaning and he's leaning and their lips finally meet. It's a little longer then the first but both pull away. Blush is evident all over Greg and Holly's cheeks.

The silence between them is disrupted when Holly asks, "I take it I'm the girl that's been on your mind."

Greg nodded. Then he asked, "Does that make us, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Holly is silent for a moment and says, "I guess so."

* * *

Hours passed before the two came back to the plane and they found only Heather up. While Heather had a feeling she knew what happened based on their faces, she just let them go by. Both found open sits and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Heather in the meanwhile, was shaking Rodrick to get up. Rodrick mumbled and groaned saying something like "5 more mintues," but Heather wouldn't let him have it. She shook him more and he finally opened his eyes.

"Waz goin' on?" He asked yawning.

"Two things," Heather said. "1. I found a first aid kit and 2. I think your brother and Holly finally kissed!"

"Really?" Rodrick said eyes wide open. "You found a first aid kit?"

Heather supressed the urge to hit Rodrick and said with gritted teeth, "Yes and Greg kissed Holly!"

Rodrick waved his hand and said, "I knew it was going to happen. The stares they sent to each other were kind of obvious."

Heather looked awestruck, "You knew?" She asked.

"Well yeah," Rodrick said causually. "Seemed kinda obvious."

"Oh yeah," Heather said with a nod. "Is this obvious?" She leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

**Yeah, two couples in one chapter. Anyway, please review! First person with an account that reviews gets to know what the next chapter is about and trust me, it's going to be interesting. So if you want to know, review and mention it and I'll PM you.**

**REVIEW! If you want to know the secret.**


	9. Chapter 9: So Much In A Week

**Hey guys, wrote this one in the airport and you know, didn't one to risk someone hacking the account and messing up the stories so I waited a whille to edit and fix stuff so, yeah. Okay, 4th favorite chapter to write ever in a story. Yeah, there's a fight, confrontation, characters ignoring each other, a couple near each other the whole time... ya know, okay,**

**I'm gonna stop typing this A/N and get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID, MOVIE OR BOOK. BELONGS TO JK AND SOME MOVIE STUDIO. JK? HE'S RELATED TO JK ROWLING?**

* * *

It had been a week since the kisses and Rodrick and Heather were avoiding each other. Rodrick would try to catch Heather's eye but she would turn her face at the last second. It was frustrating for Rodrick.

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

It's been a week since she kissed me and now she's avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? No, wait scratch that I didn't do anything wrong. I don't understand girls, at all. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Listen, I like Heather okay. She's um, you know, pretty, uh smart I guess, kind. If only she would give me a second to explain that I like her.

Well, at least Greg's lucky. When the girl kissed him, she actually _let_ him explain. She ran off, but he still got a chance to say "I like you" and get a kiss. I feel kinda bad though, they can't hold hands or anything because he broke his legs and must use the stupid branches for crutches.

I'll tell you one thing though, a fight is going to come, soon. That Bryce kid is angry. My brother is wimpy, he got the prettiest girl I guess he and the other boys laid their eyes on and she shattered his ego a week ago. The only things I can hope for is that Greg doesn't get hurt and that he gives Bryce a good one.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

I don't what happened a week ago. All I know is that one minute I was looking into his face and the next second I was kissing him. And then I ran off. The Hills are so alike, Holly told me she did the same thing when she kissed Greg. He found her and he told her he liked her. Maybe I should do the same but Rodrick keeps sending me these weird looks.

From the looks, I don't think he likes me. They're kinda odd and lingering. Maybe I should give him a chance but I can't risk hearing the worst. At least Holly's kinda lucky. Although Bryce is sulking and I assure you, a fight is coming. Bryce, popular vs. Greg, wimpy. My money's on Greg.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I'm worried, angry and happy at the same time. Angry, that Bryce keeps shooting these dirty looks at him. Greg is the only reason that Bryce doesn't have a broken nose and a black eye. He's holding me back and trust me, it isn't going to work for long.

I'm worried that Bryce is going to do something to Greg when no one is looking. Heather, Rodrick and Rowley are helping me keep an eye on him but he isn't as stupid as he looks.

Though, I'm happy, I'm dating Greg. He's really sweet, when he wants to be. I know that it must have been embarassing to be dressed like that when helping Rowley with his magic show. All to help his brother. He's also smart and resourceful. I guess this island isn't too bad, I get to see a side of Greg I've never seen before, even though I've barely known for a year.

You know what else I've noticed though? Rodrick and Heather are dancing, around each other. I know Heather's nervous to see his reaction and I've tried to convince to let him talk to her but she won't give in. She's just too stubborn. I know Greg's tried talking to Rodrick and Rodrick's trying but not trying, ya know?

* * *

**Third Person**

It had been a week on the island as the new inhabitants were trying to survive. While they had a stable water source, food was a little harder to come by. They often had to walk deep in the forest to get fruit and sometimes the fruit was inedible.

The girls bought water while the boys tried to find food. Bryce often sulked and sometimes didn't help. He was getting tired of waiting for Holly to realize that she should be dating him and not that wimp, Heffley.

Soon, both groups came back and night started to settle on them. Rodrick made another fire and they sat around eating and drinking. Bryce found it sickening to see Holly feeding Greg the fruit. As soon as everyone finished, Bryce couldn't help but yell at Greg,

"You wimpy idiot! You took away _my _girlfriend!"

Everyone froze as they saw Bryce yelling at Greg and pointing a finger at him. Greg was sitting next to Holly. Confusion on his face that turned to anger.

"I didn't steal her," Greg said fuming. "She's not some sort of prize Bryce. She likes me and I like her. And she's not your girlfriend, she's mine."

Bryce, who's anger was getting built lunged at Greg from across the fire. He narrowly missed Greg but he didn't miss the fire. Bryce yelled in pain as the fire came in contact wtih his arm. He stood looking Holly in her eyes and said,

"You're dating a wimp Holly. Why date him when you can date me? We're perfect for each other."

Holly who was trying to hold back said, "For the last time. I like Greg. I don't like you. He is not a wimp and he is the reason that you don't have a black eye or broken nose!"

Bryce who was unfazed looked a little frightened by her threat. He's arm was throbbing painfully and he could smell his burning flesh. He felt someone pulling his arm and saw Heather trying to put something on the burn but he shook his arm and said,

"Wow Heffley. SO impressive. Gotta have a girl fight your battles for you. That's pathetic."

The next thing he knew, blood was flowing down his face fast and he could see Greg and Rowley holding Holly back. She had pure anger written on her face and was trying to hit him again. He felt Heather lying him down on the sand and putting some cream on his burn and giving him a tissue for his nose. Fortunately, it was broken but Holly was mad. Very mad.

* * *

After calming Holly down, Rodrick sat down next to Heather wearily. She tried to move but he put his hand on her arm, holding her in place.

"Listen," He said. "I like you a lot. Based on the kiss, I can see you like me too. Thing is, why are you avoiding me?"

Heather sighed and said, "Because I wasn't sure if you liked me back. I could tell you were worried but I couldn't face the prospect of you not liking me."

Rodrick was silent for a moment then he leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips. Then he asked with a smirk, "Is that enough evidence?"

He didn't get an answer, instead she kissed him back. Out of the airplane, two figures smiled. _Finally,_ the both of them thought.

* * *

**So what did you think? Bit of a happy ending, because I'm a sucker for those. Not to good at writing angst and not to patient also. It shows in my stories. So, really busy, I'll update but it may only be once a week or every two weeks so thank you to you all that have been patient. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Beach and Volcano

**Yay, I updated all the stories today! I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, the other two have been my top priority but nevertheless, this story is still going to strong.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DOAWK, MOVIE OR BOOK. IF I DID, THEN, I PROBABLY WOULD BE AT A BOOK SIGNING OR SOMETHING.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the guys had been stuck on the island. There hadn't been much to do. They had been trying to create a stable food and water source. They had been trying to survive and now they were all bored.

They were all sitting on the sand in a circle when Rodrick whined, "Guys, I'm bored!"

Heather couldn't help but roll her eyes at his childish behavior. "Rodrick we are all bored," She said. "Any ideas on what to do?"

"How about the beach?" Chirag asked. "The beach is 20 feet away from us and our bathing suits are in the bags."

"Alright," Rodrick said excitedly standing up. "I declare today beach day!"

Everyone looked at each other with amused looks but nevertheless got up and got their bathing suits.

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

Oh yeah, something that's fun. Beach time! As soon as I get on my shorts and run flailing my arms like a bird and jump in the water. I hear laughter and see Greg and Heather laughing at me. I just stick my tonugue out. I feel kinda bad for Greg though, he can't go in the water. Then again, all the girls are sun bathing and he's reading a book! Man that Holly girl must be persuasive.

Right now, I can't help but stare Heather. She's wearing at a bikini and I can feel drool going down the side of my face. Now, I see her sitting up and smirking at me. I just turn around and splash that kid Chirag. It's funny, he falls over and the next thing I know, I'm falling. That little devil tripped me.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

It really stinks that I can't swim. Oh well, at least I get to sit by my girlfriend. Girlfriend, I never thought I would have a girlfriend, especially Holly Hills. Right now, she's laying on a beach towel and sun bathing I guess. The only reason I brought the book was to hide the fact that I was staring at her. She's gorgeous. Also, don't tell anyone I said that. Got it?

Right now, I see Rowley and Chirag trying to take Rodrick down. Patty is, somewhere and Bryce is walking along the shore, the water barely touching his feet. His arm has bandages all over it and he has a scowl on his face. He looks at me and the scowl intensifies, if that's possible. Boy, that dude can hold a grudge.

* * *

**Third Person**

Everyone relaxed by the beach through the afternoon. As soon as night started to settle in, everyone changed and was hanging out by the plane when shaking occured.

"What's that?" Chirag asks scared. More shaking continues. Coconuts start to fall and everyone is off balance.

Rowley looks up and sees a sight he hoped to not see. "Everyone grab an airplane cushion, a bag and run. The volcano hurry!"

Everyone took Rowley's advice and started to run. Rodrick carried Greg while Heather grabbed the first aid kit and ran. As soon as everyone touched water, they lava erupt through the air. Several screams were heard and everyone started to swim away from the island.

* * *

**Bryce's POV**

That volcano was spewing lava like there was no tomorrow. I've already got burns from the camp fire but I can feel another burning sensation on my leg. It's not as bad as the first one so I'm going to take it that it isn't so bad but now that night is settling in, the waters are starting to become rougher like the night we landed on the deserted island.

I'm in the back and I see a little island just ahead of us. The waters are starting to rage against us and I'm getting tired. The water's in my mouth and nose and I slip off. I'm coughing, trying to get the saltwater out of my face. I can feel the water battling against my body in all directions. Now I'm going down. I don't fight it. I'm so tired. The last thing I see is darkness surrounding me.

* * *

**Patty's POV**

My god the water is getting high. We're so close to this little island. I turn my back and see Bryce sinking in the water. I turn back and start swimming my way to him. I grab his arm and start pulling him to the island. I just barely make it and I'm helped by Heather and Holly. I'm too tired to argue getting help from them.

* * *

**Third Person**

The 8 teens make it on another island but almost everyone has some sort of minor burn or injury from the swimming. All of them pass out, the last thing they see is lava flying in the horizon.

* * *

**So what did you think? And to make it clear, the island is far enough to stay safe from the volcano's lava. Wooo, so whaddya think? Come on tell me, review, you know you want too!**


	11. Chapter 11: Déjà Vu With A Twist

**Hey guys. Um, I am sorry for not updating lately. Right now, the internet has been jumping around here in the Caribbean. Several minutes I have internet, hour later there is no internet. Makes it tough to update, also, my cousins have kept me extremely busy so yeah. Anyway, 30 reviews WOOO!**

**Okay, they are on another island that's far enough to be safe from the lava but you can still see the volcano. To recap, Patty has saved Bryce's life, almost everyone has some sort of injury and well, they're alive. **

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**J Ma**- Thanks! I like writing in Rodrick's POV. Very fun, but can be serious, evil and caring, sometimes all at the same time.

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID, MOVIE OR BOOK. IF I DID, THEY WOULD BE ON A DESERTED ISLAND. DIARY OF A WIMPY KID: DESERTED ISLAND. I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT, DON'T YOU?**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

Two days passed before any of the eight teens woke up. The first one to wake up was Bryce. He felt a burning sensation in his left leg and it was not a nice feeling. He sat up and saw Patty next to him. The last thing he remembered was sinking in the water. He had seen nothing but darkness until he felt a hand pull him.

Now he was on an island. He could see the volcano on the first island. He could see burned trees in his line of vision. He tried to stand up but quickly fell down. Great, now he couldn't stand up. Yay.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

I woke up on some island. Greg was lying next to me. I groaned as I flexed my arms. I could hear a couple cracks. I must be really sore. How long have I been sleeping for? I try to sit up and am surprise that I have not sustained any major injuries. I see everyone else spread around. Greg and I second furthest away from the shore after Rodrick.

I see him a couple feet behind us. I remember seeing him swimming with Greg on his back. He was really brave and strong to do that. At our feet, I see three bags. Greg must have grabbed two from the plane.

I feel salt and sand all over my face. I see another person up and I groan again much louder. Bryce. I scoff and turn to Greg. He's laying face flat to the sand. I gingerly put my hand on his arm and gently shake him. I'm surprised to see his eyelids open up immediately. He yawns and tries to get up. I see him grimace and help him up.

He looks at me with a small smile but then frowns.

I ask, "Greg what's wrong?"

"Well," he says uncomfortably. "There's a big bruise on your cheek."

"Really?" My fingers touch my cheek and I wince a little. There is a bruise.

"Come on," Greg says taking my hand. "Let's wake the others up. I think Heather grabbed the first aid kit."

It was like the first time we landed on the island. I saw Bryce just sitting there next to Patty while everyone else was getting up. I really did not want to go wake up Patty with Bryce there so Rowley agreed to do it for me.

* * *

**Rowley's POV**

In all honesty, I really did not want to wake Patty up. Bryce was there and he was sulking. I took a deep breath and walked toward Patty who was still unconscious and kneeled by her side. Bryce paid no heed to me as I gently shook her. She didn't awake easily and it was when she groaned in protest of getting up did Bryce turn our way.

She quickly sat up; I guess she saw that Bryce was looking at us. He looked at us weirdly like we were dirt or something. All I know is that it made me mad and Patty was too dumb to notice it.

"Come on Patty," I try to say kindly offering a hand. "Let's go."

For sure I thought Patty would refuse and try to stay back with Bryce. Instead, she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I led her to the others who were getting checked by Heather who had the first aid kit. I let Patty go ahead of me and when I turn back, Bryce is looking at me with a scowl.

* * *

**Third Person**

Heather was checking everyone out, for injuries. She got ice for Holly who had a huge bruise on her cheek. She cleaned and put bandages on the scratches on Rodrick's arms. She gave ointment to Rowley, Chirag, Patty and Bryce's minor burns which were more like scalded injuries. It was quite amazing that she and Greg were the only ones uninjured. Or her really, Greg still had his leg.

Speaking of his leg, they had made a new pair of crutches for him. And now Rodrick said,

"Okay, there is a pair of scissors in the first aid kit, I think I can make it into two knives though."

"Really?" Chirag asks in surprise. It was great, now they could make a proper shelter.

"Yep," Rodrick said. He grabbed the scissors which were blunt and opened them. Now he pulled trying to break them apart when he heard "STOP!"

Rodrick didn't release his grip but looked at Heather who had told him to stop. He asks, "Why? This could help."

"Yeah but those scissors might be needed for medical emergencies," Heather says.

"Heather," Rodrick says. "What medical emergencies? We're all safe and sound what injuries could come?"

"You never know," Heather replies. "What happens if someone trips or something? The scissors are going to be needed."

"For what?" Rodrick asks in a slightly whiny tone. "Okay, we might get injuries but how are the scissors going to help?"

"Well, what am I supposed to use when cutting the gauze? Hmm?" Heather asks her tone getting defensive.

"You can use our new knives," Rodrick says lazily. "Or how about your teeth?"

Heather was getting angry as Rodrick didn't realize the possible severity of getting rid of the scissors. She knew they were far away from the volcano but that didn't stop the small possibility of getting burns or something.

"I can't get a cut clean with my teeth and I'll be thirty by the time the gauze is cleanly caught with a knife." Heather says with a slight growl.

"Okay, okay," Greg says intervening. "Let's vote on it. Raise your hands if you think we should snap the scissors to make knives?"

Greg raised his hand along with Rodrick, Chirag and surprisingly Bryce. _Uh oh, _he thought. _This will not end well._

* * *

**Chirag's POV**

I raised my hand of course. We could really use some knives. I mean, we don't have a shelter, the plane is probably gone. There are trees around us, we have dental floss, and all we need are knives to cut the branches.

I see Gregory, his older brother Rodrick and somehow Bryce raise their hands. That's 4 on 4. This will not go well. Unless Rowley or one of the three ladies does _not _raise their hand, then this will end in a draw. And, we haven't really settled a way if this would ever happen. I wonder what will happen.

* * *

**Third Person**

"All those for keeping the scissors?" Heather asks briskly. She, Holly, Rowley and now Patty raise their hand.

"Now what?" Rowley asks timidly. It was 4 on 4 and no one seemed to be budging.

"Why not, we," Greg says thinking of an idea. "Why not we make a list of pros and cons and whichever one is more we will follow with that. With each pro and con, majority should agree."

Everyone murmured their agreement and they sat down to make a mental list of pros and cons. After making the list, the pros of breaking the scissors out listed the cons. Rodrick jumped in victory while Heather looked sullen. She couldn't deny the fact that there were more pros. She just rolled her eyes in annoyance and huffed.

Rodrick grabbed the scissors and opened them and pulled hard and eventually the new make shift knives flew from his grasp. They landed on the sand and he picked them up with a big smile. Everyone just went back to their old job except Heather and Patty were staying back to help Rodrick, Chirag and Bryce build a shelter while Greg, Rowley and Holly went to find some water.

By the time night came, the shelter was mostly ready. The 'crew' had built a very long ceiling made of branches put together and attached to poles in the 4 corners. The poles were long cylinder branches that were dug in the ground and held awkwardly down with a rock. The plan was to sleep on some of the clothes in the bags they brought but the plan was to sleep mostly on sand.

Unlike the first time, Rowley, Greg and Holly couldn't find a source of water. Luckily they had a meager supply from the other island.

"We need to find water," Greg says as soon as he finishes his banana.

"In all honesty, we need to go back to the island," Patty says with a slight sneer. "Maybe we can salvage stuff from the plane and get some clean water. Maybe go back to the island and set up again."

"We should go back," Rowley says. "We can't set up camp again though. Who knows when that thing will blow again?"

Everyone agrees with Rowley but decide to go back to the original island the next day. Instead everyone is too tired. They extinguish the fire and lay underneath the temporary shelter, boys on one side, girls on the other.

All that can be said is that it's like déjà vu, getting on a new island, voting, making a shelter and trying to find water… It's déjà vu for sure, but it's déjà vu with a twist.

* * *

**What did you think? Definite tension between Rodrick and Heather, more on that next chapter. And Patty willingly getting up away from Bryce, hmmm, wonder what's up with her. Anyway, please review and I apologize once more for not updating. Bit of unstable internet.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW! REVIEW AND I'LL BUY A, UH, A MARSHMALLOW?**


	12. Chapter 12: Year Without Rain

**HEY EVERYONE! So new chapter. This one will have introduce an OC of mine: Hayley Hills and how she's trying to find the teens. Also Jones, can't forget Jones. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but you know, can't help it sometimes.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Douchbag1234- Trust me, that is not a pairing of this story.**

**J Ma- Thank you! Though, I don't think much tension will come anymore and no problem.**

**JustBeYou182- Thanks!**

**Now on to the reason why you are all reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN DOAWK MOVIE. WISH I DID THOUGH, IMAGINE ALL THE THINGS I COULD DO…**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

"Hey Jones, "a woman says. "Any trace on flight A190?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jones replies. "We even got a message too." He plays back Holly's message.

"So, any planes fly by yet?" The woman asks impatiently.

"No," Jones replies rolling his eyes at his boss' tone. "Volcano just blew, luckily, we still got the mark. Plane and black box are gone. Just waiting a couple days for the lava to cool down and we'll send someone."

"Who's on "this" island exactly?" the woman asks impatient still. She air quoted this.

"Well," The man replies nervously. "We don't know. We know this girl for sure. Some of the families have been located but not contacted. From what I've heard though, most of the kids are missing."

"KIDS?" The woman thunders. "You better find them Jones or _else_."

"Yes of course Ms. Hills," He replies and turns back to finding the kids.

Hayley Hills frowns. Her aunt, uncle and two little cousins were in trouble, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Her aunt and uncle were okay but Heather and Holly? She hoped they were alright.

* * *

The teens woke up early and were finishing their small breakfast of bananas. They were planning to go over to the island in turns.

The first ones to go would be Rodrick and Heather since they were the oldest. They both grabbed their cushions and slowly walked in the water. It was a good day and the water was calm. They slowly put their weight on the cushions and start to swim toward the island.

A long silence fills them until Rodrick breaks it. "You think we'll find something?" He asks.

Heather doesn't answer immediately. She's still a little angry over Rodrick's attitude from yesterday but does answer, "No idea. We'll have to wait until we get on the island."

After that exchange, the swim to the first island is silent. Soon, they get off the cushions and start to walk up to the shore. The water is slightly warmer than usual. They can see the blackened sand and before Heather can step on it, Rodrick pulls her back. Ignoring the look Heather is giving him; he takes some algae and throws it on the sand.

Heather gasps as she sees the algae sizzle a little. Not much but slight grey smoke is seen.

"We can't step on the island yet," Rodrick says. "Not until tomorrow or day after."

Heather knew he was right as everyone was barefoot. She just shrugs and the both of them swim back to the smaller island.

They were both surprised to see Bryce and Rowley talking, maybe arguing, loudly.

"What did I do?" Rowley asks worriedly yet with a slight angry tone.

"You and everyone else on this island are ganging up against me," Bryce says with menace.

"What are you talking about?" Rowley asks dubiously. What was Bryce talking about?

"Every time I see one of your faces, you're smirking," Bryce says. "Even when I did nothing!"

"Nothing?" Rowley asks. "You've attempted to hurt my best friend and you say that's nothing?"

"That doesn't mean you all have to gang up on me," Bryce says furiously. "You don't."

"We all don't gang up on you Bryce," Patty says suddenly joining the argument. "I'm on your side."

Bryce can't help but groan as Patty frowns in confusion. He didn't want support. No he wanted it, but not _her _support.

"On second thought," Patty says with a full sneer in Bryce's direction. "Never mind, you're on your own pretty boy."

"Wait you were just on my side," Bryce says exclaiming.

Patty doesn't answer, instead she walks away. Rowley does too. Rodrick and Heather look give each other a look and look at Bryce. He's looks dejected.

What really surprises Rodrick and Heather is where their little siblings are? Their answer was surprised minutes later. Rodrick almost died of shock when he saw his little brother and Holly panting a lot. Rodrick waggles his eyebrows at Heather. Heather steps forward and slaps him on the face.

"You could've said something," Rodrick mumbles to her. She's smirking.

"Nah, I think this is better," Heather replies. "The slap really sends messages."

They both heard laugher which was silenced promptly with a look.

"You guys are back early," Greg states. "What happened?"

"The sand is too hot," Heather replies. "We need to wait a couple of days before it's safe to step on the island."

"We need water though," Holly says. "We only have a little bit left."

The four looked at each other hopelessly. What were they supposed to do?

"Maybe it'll rain?" Rodrick suggests hopefully.

They looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight.

"It's been a while since it rained," Greg says out of the blue trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah," Holly says with a sigh. "Almost feels like a year without a rain."

At that, Heather starts to hum. Holly recognizing the tune starts to hum along too.

Greg looks at his brother who hopelessly shrugs. They have no understanding of what's going on.

* * *

**Hello! So yeah, it was a horrible chapter more of a filler but it is necessary. The next chapter will be more fun but a bit of torture. Yeah, you'll see what I mean soon. So yeah, not good of a chapter I know. **

**But if you have a heart, REVIEW PLEASE! Also, if you get the thing in the end then I'll give you a cookie, a virtual cookie!**


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Water & Getting Lost

**So guys, what's up? I am so sorry for not updating. Between unstable internet and well the my computer crashing, updating has become impossible. I've lost a lot of writing due to the crash so getting things back on course has been a bit tough. Anyway, forgive the bitterness. Newest chapter of DOAWK: DI. Never told you why I changed it did I? Guess, it just felt right. Anyway, still very sad over the crash and the fact that Victorious is ending. 15 episodes are left. I am not going to take this well. So, I'm warning you.**

**Forget that onwards.**

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**FiddleSticks411- Yeah, I meant update. I'm not sure. I think cliffhangers come natural to me like breathing. It's a gift and a curse. Thank you? Originally that was the plan but you know we really don't need to torture everyone do we? Interesting story idea. Hmmm. I wish I can but sorry I can't.**

**Basjetball- Yeah, I'm a bit of a "rush into things" person. Here's how I see it. We can could all see the shift between the two of them in that scene backstage after Rowley and Greg performed. I'm putting this a while after the movie. How long? Not sure but enough for a good crush. But thanks. Does he deserve it? Yes and no in my opinion. Kid's got a big no _enormous_ ego, or does in the story. Yet, when you see your crush dating the person you least expected them to date, it's a bit rough especially if you don't like the person they're dating. As a writer, I've got incorporate both in this in a way to not, upset readers. Sorry for the rant. **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THE BOOK OR MOVIE. BELONGS TO KINNEY AND I THINK SOME STUDIO. FOX? WHATEVER. DON'T ASK AGAIN OR ELSE...**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

_Day 18_

18 days since they had been stranded on an island and forced to move to another after a volcano threatened to blow them to crisp. 18 days since they talked to their families. 18 days since they _saw _their families. The hope hung in the air but with each day passing, it detoriated just a bit. The fact that they couldn't get water also hung on their heads. They stayed in their shelter but the sun still hit their faces. That did not help their water problem.

There was barely any left. Everyone's tongues were dry. The worst one was Bryce. He was constantly moaning and whining about how they had little water. Everyone withheld their hands from slapping him. One hour in the everlasting afternoon, Rodrick stood up.

"Alright," He says to them all. "I am sick of this! I am going to that island and I'm going to get some water. Anyone who wishes to join me can but I'm sick of waiting."

With that, he stood up and started walking to the beach. As soon as the water hit his waist, he starts to swim. Rodrick still in their distance, Heather and Chirag get up and start to follow him.

Greg, forced to stay back looks at them with a wistful look. Holly catching the look, holds his hand. He gives her a grateful smile.

An annoyed Bryce turns his back to them. He can't stand their 'lovey dovey' affections. He stands up and starts walking to the shore, maybe if he gets a big supply of water for Holly, it would put him back in her good graces. As soon as the water hits his waist, he bends his head and sighs. The salty water feels so good.

* * *

A slightly tired Rodrick stands up in the water and starts to walk on the sand. Still warm but doable warm. Rodrick sees black specks and dots on the sand and avoids those. When he reaches the water source, he isn't surprised to see the water sizzling still. He sighs and starts to walk around and finds a bit of water not affected by the volcano's heat. Taking some unburnt coconuts, he breaks them in half and scoops some water. He then decides to see what's left of the ship.

* * *

Chirag and Heather wash up on the shore spitting out salt water. The swimming hadn't gone so smoothly. The just see Rodrick going towards the plane and start to follow him.

* * *

And last and least is Bryce. He spits out some salt water and takes another step, retreating back immediately. He had stepped on one of the black spots. Sighing he walks ahead trying to avoid any other black spots. The little pond that had been there source is bare of any human presence. Turning toward the direction of the plane, something catches his eye.

Out of the corner of his eye does he a small, minute, tiny little trickle of water leading down on the other side. Intrigued, he starts to follow it. As he walks more and more, he finds himself surrounded by trees. Shrugging out of not caring, he continues on, following the minute trail.

* * *

As soon as Rodrick, Chirag and Heather come back, Rowley asks,

"Hey where's Bryce?"

Rodrick looks at Heather who just shrugs. "Um Bryce?" He asks. "Where did he go?"

"To the island with you guys," Rowley says confused. "Didn't he?"

"I did not see him," Chirag says. "I only saw Rodrick and Heather."

"He's probably doing something macho," Patty says with sarcasm. "Trying to show off." With that she adds a look at Holly.

"Let's wait," Holly says. "If he doesn't come back in half an hour, we'll go and look for him."

"Do we have to?" Greg asks. "I mean he's been a pain in the-"

"Greg?" Holly says with a slight threathening tone.

"Right," Greg says. "He's been a pain. I say we wait an hour."

Everyone nods including Holly. An hour seemed fine."

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Everyone on the small island starts to worry a little. An hour has passed with no sign of Bryce.

"You think he's okay?" Holly asks Greg.

Greg shrugs and says, "I don't know Holly. I mean I don't like him and even I'm worrrying. In all honesty, I think this is some sort of stunt or prank."

"Yeah you're probably right," Holly admits. "On the bright side, at least everyone's in a better mood." With that she kisses Greg's cheek.

Greg doesn't reply but merely smiles instead.

* * *

Bryce has been walking for an hour, stll unsure what about the trickle of water fascinates him. Soon darkenss sets and Bryce decides exploring time is over. Looking down, Bryce frowns. He can't see the trickle anymore. He's in the middle of a thick forest with no way of starting a fire or a shelter. Plus, he's on an island with an active volcano.

_Okay, _he thnks. _It isn't too cold. I'll just get a couple of leaves and lay down. As soon as morning comes I'll head back._

With the comforting though in his head. He plucks off a couple of leaves and puts his head on them. Moments later, he's out cold.

* * *

**So yeah, next chapter exciting stuff comes. Search party, treasure... So yeah. Okay, I'm sorry about the updating issue and will hopefully have more written chapters to come.**

**So, REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY! I MEAN, I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO HOME BUT AN AIRPLANE MALFUNCTION HAS ME STAYING OVERNIGHT. COME ON, GIVE ME MORE HAPPINESS. I GET ANOTHER DAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Closer To The Cave

**Okay everyone here it is! Next chap of DOAWK: DI. I'm so sorry it's late. Between the computer crash, airport delays and school starting I have no pretty much NO free time to write. So. here it is. I promise weekly updates. This one is going to have to be an exception though, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I DO NOT OWN IT, GET A CLUE!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Guest- I'm not going to make Holly cheat with Bryce! Besides, in this story, she doesn't like him. And who's Bruce? Oh, you mean Bryce. Sorry, my bad :(**

**Jaden- Thanks!**

**Jadenfath- I am afraid that Rowley and Patty isn't going to be in this story. Sorry. And isn't just a bit too cruel?**

**Fregley- Friends? Don't know if they're your "friends" but yeah I guess I'll do what I can.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

When Bryce woke up, he didn't recognize his surroundings. It was then last night events came to him. He yawned and got up, stretching his limbs. He scratched his head. He had meant to go back but now with daylight. He wanted to keep following the water. He turned toward the water and started to keep following it. As he walked on, the trickle got thicker and the trees became thinner.

He became excited. Maybe he could find something. He kept walking deeper and deeper, not a thought about the others.

* * *

Holly woke up. Not to the calm lapping water of the shore. She didn't wake up from the chirps of the tropical birds flying overhead. No, instead she woke up to someone kissing her on the lips. She immediately opened her eyes and saw Greg looking down at her with a sheepish smile. She got up and kissed him back.

She pulls back and asks, "Not that I didn't enjoy that but was it for?"

"I'm not sure," Greg admits. "I mean you were sleeping, you looked beautiful and I kinda wanted to see if you would wake up."

Holly blushes at his compliment and gives him another kiss on the cheek. She then asks ruining the playful mood by asking, "Any sign of Bryce?"

"No," Greg says a bit surly. Why did she care? "I don't get it. Why do you care?"

Holly a bit taken back by Greg's attitude gives the only honest response she can. A shrug. "I don't know," She says. "I mean, he's stuck here too besides, jerk or not we have to watch each other's back."

"He hasn't watched out backs," Greg points out. "He's only watched his own back."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't watch his," Holly says a bit defensively. "We don't need to stoop down to his level." She crosses her arms with a tone of finality.

"Fine," Greg says. "I am _sorry._ Let's just find him." With that, Greg hobbles away, probably looking for Rodrick. Holly only sighs. She gets what Greg's saying but it didn't have to go to Bryce's level, did it?

She shakes her head. Maybe Greg needs time to cool down. She walks over to the Heffley brothers, Rowley, Chirag, Patty and her sister who are discussing the situation with Bryce.

"Maybe we should go in groups," Heather suggests. "One group goes one way the others go another way?"

Rodrick shakes his head and says, "Heather there aren't many places he could have gone to. You know the other pathway past the lake, opposite the plane? I think he went through there. I say we all go and look. If he isn't there then we'll go another way."

"The bigger the group the better," Chirag says agreeing with Rodrick. "We'll be safer and seven eyes are better than three or four."

"Okay," Heather says reluctantly. "Let's grab some water, fruit and the medical kit. I say we leave now." Everyone followed with the seat cushions with Greg on Rodrick's back.

They all swam to their first temporary home. As soon as Rodrick hit land, Greg carefully got off and transferred his weight to the crutches. All of them went to their first water source and got some more water. As the others collected water, Rowley saw something interesting. There was a small trickle of water, leading to another path opposite the one with the plane.

He walked a little further and his eyes widened. On a small tree branch, was a cloth of some kind. It was the same color of Bryce's shirt.

"Guys," Rowley calls out. "Come here."

Everyone comes over to Rowley as he holds up the piece of Bryce's shirt. Everyone looks at each other and than back to the piece of clothing. Rowley nods and ventures deeper, following the thinner trickle. They kept walking, silence filling them. As soon as the sun set, they set up camp, just a little further then where Bryce originally did.

* * *

Bryce was getting tired, no _exhausted_. He had been walking since probably dawn with no water. Thankfully, the few trees here and there had shaded him but he needed water. Finally, he collapsed. He needed water, some food and maybe some sleep. He puts his hands in front of him and is surprised to find them wet. Transferring his weight to his forearms, he lifts his head up and gasps. There's a small pond right in front of him!

Before he knows it, his head is submerged into the pond. It feels so _amazing._ He pulls his head out gasping and trying to get the water out of his eyes and nose. Bringing out a half coconut, he cups some water and covers it with another half coconut. He yawns despite the fact the water is still in his eyes. Grabbing some leaves, he lays down on them and is out.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Bryce wakes up refreshed and energized. Something that hasn't come since he landed on the island. He drinks the new water and grabs more. Another trickle has started to go down a wide path. Always curious, he ventures down and not a minute later, he comes across a cave.

* * *

The seven young explorers wake up. Quickly they eat some fruit and drink some water discussing strategy and Bryce of course.

"You know," Heather says. "I don't think this a stunt anymore. Going down this _path _alone is dangerous. He might be in some danger."

"Danger?" Greg questions. "You mean like another person on this island?"

"I don't think so," Holly pipes up. "Let's say another human is here, they would have to be in the thick forest area where we are. Besides, I don't think someone could last that long."

"Not necessarily true," Chirag points out. "We've survived roaring waters, supply shortage and an erupting volcano. Here we are three weeks in, and all of us still alive. Don't forget we are all kids."

"Chirag has a point," Rowley says. "I still don't think Bryce is in danger though. He's been gone for a day. We've covered a day of walking here and we're aren't in danger, yet. Maybe something happened, I don't know. All I know is that we, have to go find him." Rowley says this last part seriously.

Rodrick pats Rowley on the back and says, "Well said. I agree. Let's go get this kid and find a way home. I'm tired of being stuck on this island."

With that, they all stand up and start walking with Rowley in front, still after the trickle. As they walk, Holly and Greg talk.

"You think he's okay?" Greg asks quietly.

Holly, surprised by Greg's concern replies, "Maybe I don't know. I thought you didn't care."

Greg shrugs his shoulders and says, "That's before I realized this wasn't a stunt. He's somewhere alone on a dangerous island with little to no water or food."

With that, nothing more is said between them but the tension is significantly lower.

* * *

**End of chapter, yeah, the cave comes up next and it gets interesting! I apologize again for not updating and I promise from now on, all stories will be updated at least once a week. Like this is updated 8/25, it'll get updated again either before or on 9/1, that's a promise!**

**SO REVIEW! I LIKE THEM, THEY COUNTER THE SADNESS THAT COMES FROM HOMEWORK! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rescues and a Terrorist

**Hola, me llamo StarGirlWriter! So we have chapter 15 of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Deserted Island. So let me tell you, the story is almost finished. Yeah, about 1-3 chapters left, don't know an exact number yet just thought you'd like to know. This chapter gets interesting, yeah it does. So let's see... Also, we hit 60 reviews! WOOOO! Still unsure of what's wrong with the review counting thing but you can either look at the bottom or count each one. I've already done both so not much to do except take my word. Also thank you for 10000 hits and 2700 viewers for August! It was amazing to see it! **

**Interesting Fact of Today: Zendaya Coleman (Rocky on _Shake It Up_) turns 16 today. Happy Birthday!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Fregley: Okay, I get it. They're your friends and you're worried.**

**Johnp1299: Thank you!**

**JustBeYou182: As much as I would love Bryce to get mauled by a bear, no. Something is in there, it's just not a bear. Besides, I don't think a bear can survive long on a deserted island. Eh, I wouldn't know.**

**Guest: A virtual slap? Huh, never heard that one before.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T OWN IT! IF I DID OWN IT, HOLLY WOULD'VE KISSED GREG'S CHEEK IN DOG DAYS AND NOT JUST GRAB HIS HAND.**

* * *

When Bryce woke up this morning, he felt odd. He felt as though something, something exciting would happen today. He got up and drank some water. Eating a small piece of fruit, he turned and started walking once more. This time however, he walk was cut short. Not because it was night but because in front of him was an entrance to a cave.

He walked toward it with caution, after surviving on the island for three almost four weeks, his instincts had changed. He didn't sense anything yet but that didn't mean he couldn't sense something later.

He looked around and found a rock. Gingerly picking it up, he hid behind a tree and threw it into the entrance. He heard a sickening crack and he became worried. Did he kill someone? Was someone actually there? He waited several minutes in case a moan or half dragging body came out. Nothing happened. Carrying a couple more rocks, Bryce carefully entered the cave and marveled at the things around him.

It was a little laboratory tucked in the cave. He saw a generator and saw a tube of water leading into it. He saw test tubes and saw what he broke: an empty one. He looked around a bit and then heard heavy footsteps. None of them belonged to his island 'mates'. He quickly backed up against the wall, hoping he could hide in the shadow. The footsteps came closer and his hands started to move. He heard a hiss and fell backwards in some room. Not wasting time, he backed up and watched the door close. He was safe, for now.

* * *

_Day 27_

The gang minus one woke up to a super bright morning. Everyone moaned at the sunshine that wasn't present last night. Everyone quickly ate and drank and started to walk again. Unsure of why, anxiety ran through everyone's veins. Instead of walking, everyone jogged while Greg walked slowly. His leg had healed a bit and he could walk slowly.

Eventually, they reached the cave he had reached. They slowly walked in and like Bryce, were stupefied by what they saw. It was then heavy footsteps came in behind them.

They all turned around to see a large man with no hair glaring at them angrily. He thundered, "What are you all doing here!?"

"Um," Holly squeaked out. "Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes at them. She quickly added, "We're just kids that got stranded on this island."

His expression barely softened but he did say gruffly, "Johnson. That's all you need to know."

"Are you a scientist?" Chirag asks excitedly. Johnson doesn't answer and his stare is enough for Chirag to shut up and maybe pee his pants.

"Did you break my test tube?" Johnson asks angrily. They all shake their heads simultaneously. He growls underneath his breath.

"Wait!" Patty yells. "Did you see a boy around our age, brown shaggy hair? He disappeared from our group and we've been looking for him."

"No," Johnson said curtly. "I haven't seen anyone though I did find this rock. None of you threw it apparently. Now stay out of my way while I do the experiments."

They all back up against an empty wall and watch him. One by one, they're pulled from the wall, eventually all disappearing from his sight.

* * *

Bryce pulls everyone one by one and as they all stand confused and asking questions he says, "Stop. We need to get away from this guy now!"

"And why?" Greg asks Bryce, crossing his arms. "He can't be that bad. He didn't kill us!"

"He's a terrorist Heffley," Bryce whispers anxiously. "Don't talk too loud. The cave's big so he probably will think you went exploring, or just left. These are explosives. I found a plan saying that he was going to bomb the Capitol. I don't how or why but I'm leaving."

Everyone's faces had shock and worry all over them. One person however, wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was staring at the wall behind Bryce. Something shiny was there. Heather moved toward the wall and started scratching the wall with her nail. Minutes later, she found a mirror that looked gold with thick jewels encrusted in the handle and a piece of parchment.

"Look," She whispers to everyone. They all turn to her and gasp at what's in her hand.

_Dear Anyone reading this_

_My name is Cody and I was born not too long ago. I found this mirror in a secret location and can tell you that this is a part of Blackbeard's treasure. On this parchment is a riddle and map. Get the location correct and you will find the treasure. Do not tell anyone about this. Donate the mirror I don't care. Just tell them you found it. Who ever is smart enough to find this letter is smart enough to go after the treasure._

_If you go after it, I hope I can find you_

_Best of Luck,_

_Cody _

"That was short," Rowley says. "Treasure? Blackbeard? Wow!" Heather looks closely at the wall and finds a small hole. She positions the mirror for several minutes, adjusting it every so often.

She turns back to them and shrugs, not knowing someone saw her signal.

* * *

"Now what?" Rodrick asks. They're all sitting with him and Bryce sitting at the entrance, making sure Johnson can't get through. It's humid in the room, barely breathable. They hear a couple of bangs here and there on the other end but no one takes notice. They know they can't escape until Johnson is gone and without a watch or a way to see him, they were sitting ducks for now.

* * *

Right now, Jones was flying in a helicopter looking for those kids. He had already landed on both islands and there was no sign of anyone. He couldn't land in the trees and he was pretty sure they weren't in there. Now, he needed to tell Hayley that they were either not on the island or they were dead. He sighed, he hated this part of the job but he knew he had to say something.

He reached for his radio when he caught a glint. He got direct sunlight three times, nothing then three times again. _SOS_, he thought. _They're still alive. _The light had come from the trees. He landed on the helicopter once more on the larger island and called for backup.

He started to run toward the light, he could maybe make it by nightfall. He just hoped the kids were alright.

* * *

Johnson stopped to take a break. The chemicals wouldn't mix right. He wiped his forehead with a spare rag and turned to look at the kids. They were no where in sight. He became slightly nervous. _M__aybe the kids left, _he thought to himself. He wished they were here still. If anyone discovered him the kids would make good hostages. Then again though, who was going to discover him?

Then, another thought crept up to him. What if the kids discovered the secret room? No it was impossible. To open the door you had to put your hand on a certain part and a bunch of kids knowing that was impossible.

* * *

Night has finally approached. Johnson has gone off for bed and our characters are fast asleep. Finally, Jones had arrived at the entrance to the cave. He was slouching over, hands on knees, breathing in and out. He had no idea of how far he had run but now, exhaustion was starting to take over. He slowly made his way inside and liked what he saw. A big generator powered by water. Lights covered the walls and ceiling of the cave. There was even a little fridge and microwave.

When he inspected the test tubes and jars a bit more, he couldn't believe it. At least half the chemicals in the cave were illegal in the United States. They were extremely dangerous and unstable if not contained properly. He started to explore and almost screamed at what he saw; Johnson, one of the most dangerous terrorists was sleeping. He was really starting to hope that he was wrong or that the kids were no where near him.

He looked all over and still didn't find any of the kids. He wondered if Johnson had indicated the SOS by accident or maybe coincidence. Jones really didn't care, the kids were nowhere. He shook his head in guilt as he started to leave the cave. Had he been a little faster than maybe, _Zzzzzzzzzzzz!_ He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face the wall at his right and listened carefully. _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! _Someone was snoring, he leaned in closer and heard different breath intakes.

The kids! They were still alive! He put his hands on the door, and started moving them up and down. There was probably a hidden switch or something. He felt, a big button and pushed through. He opened the door but found it blocked. He pushed again and again. He couldn't open it though.

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

Man what time is it? I woke up to something pushing against my back. It was that terrorist dude, Johnson. I got up and pushed against the door, hopefully maybe throwing him off. He didn't stop though. He kept pushing and I kept pushing. Eventually, my muscles gave out and the door opened a bit more. When I got look at the dude I was pretty surprised.

He wasn't Johnson, he looked friendlier. Though I still asked, "What's your name and what do you want?" I still had this stick that could be a pretty good weapon so this guy better be careful around me.

"My name is well you can call me Jones," The man says offering a hand. "I'm part of the crew that's looking for all of you. You're families are safe and worried about you all. I've tried to find you for three weeks!"

I look at him closely. His story sounded true and he was wearing this uniform thing. I finally ask, "Do you know that there's a terrorist here?"

He nods and says, "That's Johnson, he's also a serial killer. Why?"

I lower my voice to a whisper and say, "He's planning on bombing some building D.C. And a serial killer? Huh, we never saw him 'till today. We've been pretty lucky."

"You never saw him?" The guy asks all interested. "Can you let me in and tell me what happened? I have a helicopter, food and a backup crew coming."

I push Bryce to the side and let him in. I close the door carefully and sit against it again. On his hip, I see a gun. I bob my head and ask, "How did you know where we were?"

"One of your friends," He says. "She spoke into the black box and we were able to catch the message and signal before the volcano erupted. We had to wait a while to make it was safe. It was today I flew over the island. I was about to leave because there were no signs of you then I saw a glint of light. It was a bit like morse code. You know SOS?"

I nod in understanding and smile a little. That's what my girl had done. "My turn for story time," I say. "Okay, so we crashed on the island. The plane ended up being near us and we were able to salvage a bit of food and a first aid kit. The plane had been our shelter until the volcano shook the island. We grabbed some seat cushions and swam to this smaller island that wasn't too far away but safe enough from the island. We built a shelter there but realized we had no water since our water came from the first island. We swam and got some. So apparently Bryce," I gesture to him. "Also came but got lost. We followed him down this trail and came across Johnson, He left us alone and then Bryce pulled in here and found the box of explosives along with a book with the bomb planning. We fell asleep and now you're here." I finish with a deep breath and look at him again.

He looks pretty impressed. I mean it's not everyday 6 teens and 2 young adults survive a volcano eruption, supply shortage and interacting with a terrorist and serial killer. Though he does ask, "That is impressive for all of you at this age but how did I get those glints of light?"

Oooh, okay got to be careful of how I word this one. "My girlfriend," I say pointing to her. "She um found a mirror, pretty nice one and put up at that hole. She moved it around and I guess signaled you."

I hand him the mirror and see his eyes light up. He looks at me and says, "Looks pretty old. What were you going to do with it?"

I shrug and say, "We were either going to keep it somewhere safe or probably hand it to a museum. We really don't want it." I remember arguing over it but eventually, we all decided it would be best to not sell it. This Cody guy probably didn't want it sold.

"Smart," He says. "Mature, really, most people would try to sell it."

I shurg and say, "We're not like most people."

He nods and it becomes quiet again. Soon he falls asleep and now I find my eyelids starting to droop and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

**Third Person**

It's around 6 a.m. when everyone including Jones wakes up. Heather, who's the first young one up, watches Jones as he peeks out the secret door. She clears her throat and sees him turn to look at her. He sighs and says, "Jones, I'm here to rescue you all. Just looking to see when it's safe to escape from Johnson. I believe you are the one who signaled me with that mirror of yours."

Heather only nods and she picks out some fruit. Offering him some, she chews quietly and wonders when this man came.

Soon everyone else gets up as they introduce themselves to Jones who does the same. Soon everyone is standing up stretching while listening to Jones.

"He's a terrorist and serial killer," Jones says seriously. "We need to leave without him noticing. He probably thinks that you already left. He might even go after you all. We need to leave quickly and quietly."

"What about me?" Greg asks. "My leg has healed a little but I can't run or jog."

"That's why I'll be carrying you on my back," Rodrick says. "Good thing you're still shrimpy." He laughs at this while Greg glares at him. Sighing, Greg jumps on his back. Everyone waits while Jones checks out the lab again.

"It's clear," He whispers. "Greg, Rod, you guys go first. Start running, by the shore is the helicopter. Radio me when you get there." Rodrick carefully looks to make sure it's safe and starts to run away. Rodrick ends up running for 2 hours before he stops at their second camp site.

* * *

"Okay, Rowley, Chirag and Patty I need you guys to run next. And don't forget to-" He doesn't continue. Right now, he's looking up at Johnson who's has a murderous look on his face. A punch later, Jones lies unconscious while everyone is cowering away from him.

"You all will stay here!" The man thunders. "If anyone tries to escape then you'll be in a worst state than him." With that, he shuts the door and leaves a scared Rowley, Patty, Chirag, Heather and Holly behind.

They all sit in a circle with a sad Holly saying, "Great! We're stuck here and Jones is unconscious. What do we do?"

Heather, remembering what Jones says, tells them, "We stay calm and stay here." She lowers her voice to a whisper and whispers, "Jones said backup is coming. Greg and Rodrick will help them get to us. Just stay calm and listen to Johnson." With that, they all nodded and stayed quiet.

* * *

Rodrick and Greg made it to the helicopter in a record 6 hours. When they arrived, they found a full SWAT team waiting there for them. One man approached them.

"You there," He says. "Your name and tell me where Jones is."

"Rodrick Heffley and Jones is with my friends. They're stuck with that killer Johnson. I've haven't heard word of them in 6 hours."

"Where did you come from?"

"Left side of the pond. I would run though. It'll take at least 4-6 hours just running."

The captain nods and he and his men start sprinting through the forest with Greg and Rodrick watching them, hoping they can get to their friends before Johnson does.

* * *

_9 hours Later_

"How long have we been here for?" Chirag asks. Everyone was chewing on a tiny piece of a banana. They food rations were depleting quickly.

"According to Jones' watch, 9 hours." Heather responds. It felt odd to use a watch again. It had been so long since they used technology. Where were the boys and that back up crew? While thinking of the boys, Jones woke up.

He yawned as his vision came back to him. No one had left since he passed out. He asks, "Waz going on?"

Holly replies, "Johnson punched you pretty hard and you passed out. He says that anyone who tries to escape will end up worse than what he did to you. So we've been here for about 9 hours. No sign of the boys." Then her voice lowers to a whisper as she adds, "Or your backup crew."

She hands him a piece of fruit while he thinks about the situation. None of his Wilderness Scout training prepared him for this. The distance was pretty far but he had been positive that someone or something would've come by now. The only thing he could think of was trying to escape. Who knew, their best option was their riskiest one.

Jones checked his hip and was surprised to find his radio and gun gone. He looked at them as Rowley whispers, "We hid them away from Johnson. Didn't want him to take them away. Here." He handed them back to Jones who increased the radio's volume a bit and put his ear to it. "Guys," He heard Greg say. "Don't worry, these dudes with guns came and their headed back for you."

Jones muted the radio again and put it back in his pocket. "I say we try to escape," He says softly. "We have a gun with those guys coming too. Let's give it a shot."

Everyone nods and gets up. Jones sneaks back up to the door and through a tiny crack, doesn't Johnson anywhere. He motions with his hand and they all move out. As they try to escape, they gasp as they see Johnson smirking at them with an AK-47.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

Johnson never left. Now we're dead. Oh Greg, I'm going to miss you the most. Why, why didn't I tell you this before you left?

"I told you," Johnson says to us. "That trying to escape wouldn't be wise. And here you all are, trying to escape. That won't do it all." He raises the gun and points it at me! I start to breathe a little harder.

"Don't reach for the gun Jones," Johnson says still looking at me. "I know all about it. You'll be dead by the time you pull it as will the girl. Say goodbye." Tears were going down my face as I said a silent goodbye. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard a _CRACK! _Thing is, I'm pretty sure I didn't get hit with a gun. I slowly open my eyes and see Johnson lying on the ground. A hole in his head. Standing behind him is that team Jones requested. They look shocked, as if they didn't shoot him.

I turn to Jones who's shocked as well. He didn't shoot Johnson. He doesn't even have the gun! I slowly turn to my friends. I gasp as I see who shot him.

Patty, Patty Farrell shot Johnson. Patty Farrell saved my life.

* * *

**So guys, how was my longest chapter ever? I really didn't want to seperate any of it so I wrote it all in one chapter. Tell me what you thought! REVIEW! I want to know if you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Day

**Okay, here's the next chapter, shorter than the last but it delivers the point hopefully. Also 72 reviews! YaY! Why can't fix the thingy!**

**Interesting Fact of Today: Rapper Wiz Khalifa and singer Pink turn 25 and 33 today!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Johnp1299- Thanks! I hope you like this one**

**JustBeYou182- Yeah, when I wrote this at first, I didn't think I'd put a killer on the island.**

**Casecr- Thank you! Intensity has never been my strong point and I'm glad you thought it was intense. That's why I made her shoot him, thought it'd be interesting. And yes, LOST is very confusing to me.**

**Fregley- Right, and yeah, most people including myself can't belive it.**

**Jaden- Glad you liked it!**

**YO- When you say that, do you mean it in a good way or a bad way?**

* * *

_Patty, Patty Farrell shot Johnson. Patty Farrell saved my life._

* * *

Everyone stood shocked. Most shocked was Patty of course. She just saved Holly Hills' life. She saved her biggest rival's life.

"Patty," Holly says weakly. "I,"

Patty holds her hand up and says surprisingly, "Don't mention it."

Holly only nods, they could always talk later. She turns to the special team who seemed normal again.

"Come," Says one who's the leader. "If we hurry we might make it back by morning."

With that, they start to walk through the similar path again for the last time. For sure, they were not going to miss it at all.

* * *

"Where are they?" Greg asks for the umpteenth time. It had been hours since the team left him and Rodrick alone. They still hadn't heard a thing.

"I don't know!" Rodrick exclaims extremely frazzled. That was the only thing his little brother had asked him the whole time. "Can you please stop asking that?"

Greg sighs frustrated and says, "I can't! My girlfriend and best friend are back there with a terrorist! Let's not forget _your _girlfriend is back there too!"

"Fine!" Rodrick exclaims. "I get it, but it's driving me nuts! I know they're okay because Jones is with them and Heather is a smart chick she knows how to care of herself and the others."

With that, neither of them say a word to each other. Both know each other is right but of course are too stubborn to admit it. Soon though, night approaches and the internal promise to stay up and wait is forgotten. They each lean against a tree and are out.

* * *

_Next Day_

_Day 30_

When Greg and Rodrick wake up, it's not to the sunshine shining their way. Sure, the ocean's waves had something to do with it but both wake up when they feel a strange and warm presence.

Greg feels pressure on his right shoulder and sees a tuft of blonde hair when he slightly turns. He smiles and leans back a bit more, getting comfortable. This rouses Holly awake. She looks at him and starts to cry.

"Holly," Greg says nervously. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," Holly says through the tears. "I almost lost you! I, I, if Patty hadn't..." She cries for a while and doesn't say anything until she stops. Then she goes on to explain what happened and by the end of it, Greg's anger is visible but he's still as white as a sheet.

He frowns for a while, unsure of what to say. It's then he finally says, "Patty saved your life. I need to thank her for once."

Holly can't help but smile a little. She punches his arm lightly. He rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.

* * *

When Rodrick wakes up, almost jumps in fear when he sees Heather standing in front of him, looking at him intently.

"Bit jumpy?" She asks with a smirk.

Rodrick huffs and says, "I was trying to sleep."

"Yeah?" Heather asks sitting next to him. "Well you failed while I on the other hand tried to escape a terrorist and succeeded." She tried to deliver the news fast and lightly but doesn't miss the dark look that crosses his face.

"Listen," Heather continues on with a serious face. "I'm fine, okay if you want to worry about someone worry about Holly. She's, she's the one that got a gun pointed in her face." She explains what happens and his face whitens as well, but is looking better then Greg's.

"You're okay," He breathes to himself.

Heather nods and says, "I'm okay. By the way, remind me to thank Patty later. Girl's got a heart after all."

* * *

Two thanks you later, Patty sits on the shore, looking out at the wide sea and never-ending blue sky. She feels the presence of someone besides her but doesn't look at them. Instead, she waits for the person to ask or say what they want. Then, she'll respond and ignore them until they go away.

"Hey Patty," The soft voice of Holly Hills says. "I, I know you don't want to talk but I have to ask you one question."

Patty doesn't say anything but with a small wave of hand, gestures for Holly to go on.

"Do you regret saving my life?"

Patty frowns as she contemplates the question. Does she regret saving Holly's life? One thing needed to be made clear, she did not like Holly Hills at all. Yet, this was the same girl who pushed her to do her hardest at school. Holly was her first competitor in a long time. So far, her and Holly had tied in terms of grades and GPA. Holly though was insanely popular and a gifted athlete. Patty had been the best tennis player at the country club until Holly came along and challenged that.

Point was, Holly pushed her to do her best. And while maybe they would never be "friends", they (really she) could call a truce and possibly be a bit more civil.

The silence was starting to get to Holly, she could tell. The girl beside her was starting to fidget a little, she kept blinking or wringing her hands together. She only stops when Patty replies.

"No." It's the only thing Patty says but it speaks volumes to Holly, who smiles a grateful smile and leaves Patty alone. At that, Patty smiles herself. It could be the start to a beautiful truce or civilship, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The group sits in a circle by the shore. The special team and Jones had given them some privacy.

"So," Heather says. "What are we going to do with the mirror and paper? I mean, we told Jones we would give it but it could be important with the paper and-"

"Whoa whoa," Greg says. "Hold on Heather. We need to decide if we're going to do something about it. We could always give the letter to the museum or something, let them solve it."

Greg didn't like the idea at all but felt everyone's consideration was important. So far, everyone had been neutral about it but as it was their last day on the island, it was time to make a decision.

"No," Interjects Bryce surprisingly. Everyone turns to look at him with disbelief which leads him to say, "That letter said whoever found it could find the treasure. Heather found it and not meaning to steal thunder or whatever but that means us too. I was the one who led us to the cave which was a bad idea but I don't think we should let anyone do this except us."

He looks around, trying to figure out some emotion. Next thing he hears are claps. Greg smiles and says, "Well said. I agree with him. Let's keep it a secret for now. If we donate it to the local museum then we have access to it all the time and if we need to borrow it, I don't think they'll mind."

He looks around and adds, "Let's vote. All for keeping this our secret raise your hand." Everyone trades glances with each other and _all _put their hands up.

"Good," Rodrick says. "I say we get back to this when we get a little older. Heather since you found it, I think you should keep it. Hide it well though."

Heather nods and they all sit there in silence. The silence is short-lived as she says, "We're going home. You guys regret coming to the island? I want to hear from each person, we'll take turns." She looks around and starts with herself. "Overall, I don't think I regret it. Sure, meeting Johnson wasn't exactly pleasant but I learned a lot and even snagged me a man." She leans over to kiss Rodrick's cheek as he continues.

"I don't regret it," He replies. "Because we all survived and I got me a girlfriend who's smart and awesome!" He kisses her on the lips and pulls away before anyone can groan or sigh in annoyance.

Bryce goes next and says a bit uncomfortably, "I'm kinda neutral. It wasn't necessarily that bad but it wasn't the best either." Everyone nods in agreement to that. At least the boy hadn't said it was bad or negative.

Chirag who's sitting next to him replies, "I too am neutral."

Patty's next and says, "I think it was pretty okay. I learned a lot about myself and those around me."

Rowley states, "Totally worth it. I had fun despite some hardships and my best friend got the girl of his dreams. Pretty productive if you ask me." Ignoring Greg's playful punch he gestures to Holly.

"Same here," She says. "I got me a great boyfriend and had fun too." She puts her head on Greg's shoulder and he in turns wraps an arm around her.

"Yeah," He says thoughtfully. "I got me the best girlfriend ever." That comment earns him a kiss on the cheek and he continues, "Don't forget, we also got ourselves an adventure... for the future. Plus, I think the trip has made everyone stronger in someway. After all, didn't Justin Bieber say whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger?"

The Hills sisters each let out a small giggle while Patty cracks a smile. Greg still had no grasp on today's music.

"Kelly Clarkson," Holly whispers in his ear.

"Who's she?" Greg asks dumbly.

"She's the one who sung a song about that," Holly says holding in a laugh. "Not Justin Bieber silly!" Greg only shrugs and thinks, _Who cares?_

Before he can say anything, he lets out a yawn. "Bedtime," He says sleepily. No one laughs as everyone yawns immediately after he does. They all get the sleeping bags brought on the helicopter and get in. Soon, all go to sleep, thinking of tomorrow on their last day on the island.

* * *

**What did you think? Huh, huh. Tell me, you know you want too! Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. Yeah, one more chapter and we're done. Though I do have a bit of proposition for you next chapter. I think you'll like it. Yeah, it's a possible sequel! So REVIEW and I will see you all again next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: The End For Now

**Hello there, dear reader. This is the last chapter of _Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Deserted Island._ I don't know about you but I'm pretty sad, though all good things must come to an end. BTW, did I thank you for 70 chapters? If I didn't then, THANK YOU! If I did then THANK YOU! Again. Now, if you just clicked on the arrow thingy near the title and came here to see what happened then you missed all the action. **

**I suggest going back 16 chapters. For those who don't know about it, there's an arrow thingy next to the title of a story, if it is multiple chapters, you go to the last chapter. Pretty useful for those longer stories. Anyway, let me let you read on. Don't want to ramble too much.**

**Fact of the Day:**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Johnp1299: I'm sad myself but I do hope for a sequel. Plus THANKS!**

**JustBeYou182: Thank you for following my story for so long I promise I'll see if I can write a sequel.**

**Guest: We will see. Interesting Information is over though. No more chapters unless you have an idea?**

**DISCLAIMER: IT IS WITH A HEAVY HEART I WRITE THE LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY. FOR ONCE, I DON'T MIND WRITING IT. I DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID, MOVIE OR BOOK. SORRY.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When Greg wakes up, his first coherent thoughts are about finding more water and some fruit. It's then yesterday comes crashing down on him. They were going home. Finally going to their families and bathrooms and real food and video games! Greg slowly sits up and looks around. Everyone was still sound asleep. He smiles since he was the one who got up in the afternoon at home but was an early riser on an island. Must have been the tropical air.

The next thing that happened was a delightful scent wafted through his nose. He inhaled the wonderful smell of sausages. Not 50 feet away was a fire where Jones and his team were cooking the meat on sticks. Greg, hungry stands up and limps over. Jones sends him a kind smile and hands him a stick which he accepts gratefully.

He bites into the sausage, forcing down a sigh at the great taste. The team members have an amused look on their face at the sight of a 13-year-old kid on the verge of being on cloud nine, just by biting in to a sausage. Greg catches one of the looks and shrugs. He finishes chewing and adds, "I've been on a diet of fruit and water. This is wonderful!"

* * *

**Jones' POV**

It's fun watching this kid enjoying himself, even though he's only eating sausage. When he mentioned fruit and water, I take a good look at him and I'm surprised to see that he isn't too thin, though a bit bony. Understandable since they haven't had any protein for a month.

The one thing that's really been bothering me is that there isn't a pilot or flight attendant on the island. It's just been these kids. So I ask, "Hey buddy where's the pilot?"

Immediately I wish I don't. Greg, I think that's his name, his face darkens. He stops chewing and says slowly, "Captain Johnson died when he landed the plane. Him and his co-pilot."

Now I have a frown on my face. Poor guy, I knew Johnson, friend of mine. So I push on a little further, "Um, but where is he?"

Greg looks at me with a helpless look and replies a bit irritated and I think sad, "We buried them. Though the volcano erupted afterwards. I don't think you'll be able find the bodies, or bones." He added the last part a bit grimly.

A sigh makes its way out of my mouth. I swear, this kids are incredible. Not only did they survive on their own in the middle of no where for a month but they also respectfully buried men who died.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I reply quietly. "Though I'm glad you buried them. They deserve it."

Soon conversations cease though the kids start waking up one by one. Soon when the last kid, Rodrick stumbles toward us, he wakes up as soon as he takes a bite.

When we all finish I clap my hands and say, "Alright now, all of you, me and a friend of mine here are going in this helicopter. The rest of the team will be taking another transport on a nearby island. Okay no let's move!"

* * *

**Third Person**

Soon the team left with the body of Johnson and some his notes. One by one, everyone stepped into the helicopter and buckled up. Everyone was still a little nervous about flying, especially since the helicopter was smaller and was probably easier to blow over.

Jones caught their nervous looks and says calmly, "Don't worry. I and the my team triple checked the weather. It's a calm day." With that, he sits up front and starts pressing a bunch of buttons. After talking to the radio, he starts to fly the helicopter.

After the helicopter's in the air for several minutes, they calm down and start to talk.

"I can't wait to get home," Heather murmurs. "I really need a good shower."

"I need to see a TV and play a video game," Greg says next. "I really need to get my skills back."

"I need to start playing tennis again, who knows who's teaching those poor kids."

"Yeah? Well I need a hot meal. I'm getting tired of fruit."

"Loded Diper needs to resume practicing for future gigs."

"I wonder if my relatives in India know about this, I need to call them."

"I need to see if my test grades are in yet, I hope I did well."

Rowley looks at all of them, unsure of what he's looking forward to the most of getting back. He thinks for a moment and states, "I need to see my parents." With that, everyone stays silent, all wishing to see land and their families.

* * *

After several hours, the helicopter lands in Miami. Even though its early morning and very crowded, the kids cheer in joy of stepping in an airport. From there, they practically sprinted to the next gate to get home. They were all bouncing in their seats and didn't notice until the plane took off.

As soon as they landed and arrived at the gate, they saw their families waiting there for them.

* * *

"My boys!" Susan Heffley exclaims pulling them into a death hug. "Oh you're alright! Oh you're alright."

"We're okay mom," Greg breathes out in his mom's steel like grip. "My leg's a bit um broken but we're okay." At that she immediately let goes and mutters "hospital".

As soon as they're released, another force jumps at them yelling, "Wodwick! Bubby!" Rodrick staggering back involuntarily swears and with that, Manny expectantly holds his hand out.

Greg looking in amusement states, "Ah, somethings never change."

* * *

"Oh, girls are you alright?" Mr. Hills asks worriedly. His daughters were okay, and relatively unharmed.

"We're okay dad," Heather mutters for the tenth time. Her mom and dad were monsters of worry. "Where's Hil?"

At that the Hills' sisters could see their mom cringe and gave a grimace as she says, "Hillary didn't want to come."

"Spoiled brat," Heather mutters underneath her breath. Even she wasn't that bad.

"Truer words haven't been spoken," Said a new voice. They all turned to see Hayley looking at them with a relieved smile.

Holly ran up to her favorite cousin and gave her a hug saying, "Thank you! Thank you for saving us!"

"Anything for my favorite cousins," Hayley says with a smirk knowing what's coming next. She looks at Heather and asks, "Yes?"

"We're you're only cousins."

"I know, only, favorite and least favorite cousins."

* * *

"My son," Mrs. Jefferson and Mr. Jefferson say in unison. "You're okay!"

"I'm fine mom, dad," He says to each. "I'm fine really. It was kinda fun actually. Oh, what the heck, group hug!"

With that they all throw their arms around each other.

* * *

"Are you alright bēṭā?" Mr. Gupta asks. He's to find his son okay.

"Fine dad," Chirag says tiredly. "Mom home with Nisha?"

Mr. Gupta nods and says, "She's doing good though."

Chirag nods and replies, "Cannot wait to see my new baby sister."

* * *

"My little girl," Mrs. Farrell croons. "Are you alright?"

Patty nods, not trusting her voice. Right now, she learned her dad didn't come because of a stupid business meeting. What was wrong with him?

* * *

"Dad," Bryce says coldly.

"Bryce," His father replies just as cold.

"So you finally bothered to show up," Bryce says. "Worried you're only son was dead, right?"

His father doesn't answer so he goes on defiantly, "Or was it that no one would inherit Anderson Corp.? Worried my _dear _uncle might get it?"

Even though the stinging in his cheeks occurred, Bryce knew the slap was worth it.

* * *

_Several Days Later_

_Greg's alone in his room talking to the audience._

**Greg's POV**

You know, I always wanted to have an adventure. And I got one! True it was unexpected but hey I got myself a girlfriend. (Holly walks in and stands next to him.) Let me tell you, I'm not sure what life has in store for me next but let's give a quick run down of these couple of crazy days.

So we appeared on Good Morning America and let me tell you, giving an interview at the crack of dawn in front of millions of people is hard. Especially if you're trying your hardest to not yawn or close your eyes for more than a couple of seconds. In that period though all these magazines from Time to I think People wrote all kinds of articles about us. Some of them were pretty amusing to read.

Oh yeah, yesterday we gave the mirror to the museum to look at. They're pretty fast examiners, only took them two hours to put in a display case plus there's a card beneath it, it reads: _Donated by Greg Heffley, Rodrick Heffley, Holly Hills, Heather Hills, Patty Farrell, Bryce Anderson, Chirag Gupta and Rowley Jefferson._ Pretty sure but at least our names are there.

Oh let's not forget, we got a call of thanks from the President! Yeah, apparently he was thankful for us finding Jones' lab and notebook. We're supposed to meet him tomorrow and then I'll ask him for an autograph and maybe just maybe sell it on Ebay.

So yeah, that's about it. 'Till next time I guess. Though I'm pretty sure you won't be hearing from me in about 10 years so see ya! I got video games to play.

(Greg leaves and his bedroom starts to zoom out and fade away.)

_The End_

* * *

That's it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you all! And um about that sequel, check out my profile for a poll. Well that's it I guess. If I left anything out or confused you leave a review or PM me. Thanks again everyone and I hope the sequel happens. Just not in 10 years. Thanks for all the favorites, alerts, reviews, comments, questions and ideas! This wouldn't be here without you so give yourself a pat on the back and some applause!

P.S.

If you liked, all I ask for in return is a review. Just one, for this chapter. That isn't too hard, is it?

So bye. 'Till next time my dear readers.

Love you all!

~StarGirlWriter


End file.
